Atomic Puppet: New Adventures
by Master Fan Reader
Summary: I can't find any Atomic Puppet Fan Fiction on this site, so here we go: a story about the romance between Joey and Pauline as they deal with villains, Joey's parents, and AP. Rated M because there will be drinking, nudity, sex, and violence in this story. Just so you all know, the sequel is up. As well, some of the chapters have been edited/modified for further accuracy.
1. Atomic Beginning

**The following takes place five years since the season 1 of Atomic Puppet. Joey and his best friend Pauline are seventeen years old, and will be graduating high school in two months. Also when I talk about both AP and Joey in when they're doing something together as a super hero, I refer to them as Atomic Puppet.**

 **Atomic Puppet: New Adventures**

 **Chapter 1: Atomic Beginning**

Just your average day in Mega City; one minute it's peaceful, then a super villain is on a rampage, bringing chaos and mayhem to everything/everyone in sight. Today's villain was Professor Tite-Gripp, (the guy with gigantic, robotic arms, and a creepy skull mask), who was tearing apart the city.

Professor Tite-Gripp: "Citizens of Mega City. Prepare for your destruction!'

'Not on our watch you robotic freak," said AP as he and Joey, (disguised as Atomic Puppet: the city's greatest hero for over five years now), flew straight towards Tite-Gripp's gut, knocking him off his feet.

"Atomic Puppet," said Professor Tite-Gripp as he got back on his feet. "I've been waiting for a rematch since you locked me up two years ago. Though this time, however, I've planned something special."

As he said this, two missiles fired out of his hands.

"Missiles," said a confused Joey as he and AP flew upwards to avoid them. Unfortunately the missiles were heat sinking as they followed Atomic Puppet.

Joey: "Where did he get heat sinking missiles?"

AP: "No time to wonder kid. We need take those things out. And I know just how to do it. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Joey: "You know it."

Atomic Puppet: "Atomic Charge!"

Atomic Puppet turned right around, speeding towards the missiles at full speed. Their fists tightening up as they hit the missiles, creating a huge explosion.

" **BOOM!"**

"Yes!" said Tite-Gripp in excitement as the explosion went off. "Atomic Puppet is...'

'Think again Grippy," interrupted AP as Atomic Puppet flew out of the smoke caused by the explosion. "Now it's time to kick your butt."

Atomic Puppet then charged straight towards Professor Tite-Gripp, ramming him right in the guts, slamming his head against the nearest pole, and ending it off with a major kick to both his groins and butt; causing the villain to fall onto the ground unconscious.

"Victory Pose," said AP as the two heroes did their classic victory pose. Suddenly Joey's watch started beeping. Looking at it, Joey then screamed in alarm, "OH MY, GOSH. I'M GOING TO BE LATE," before flying off.

AP: "Man what's the rush kid?"

Joey: "I promised Pauline I'd meet her at her Uncle's comic book store right before we went to Ball Gus's party.

 **Ball Gus is Mega City High's star athlete, and also one of the most popular guys in school. Gus is a cool, sports/party loving guy who grades are only high when it has something to do with either topics. Unlike most of the popular teens Gus is not a bully, who instead treats everyone equally.**

AP: "Why are you even going to this party? You aren't friends with the guy?"

Joey: "Uh because it's going to be the biggest party in high school history, plus everybody's invited."

AP: "Including you and your girlfriend Pauline."

Hearing this made Joey blush a little. Pauline had been Joey's best friend since they were three years old. She's also one of the only few individuals who knew of his secret identity. Over the years he'd developed a crushed on her that'd have eventually evolved into love. However, Joey had decided it'd be best to keep it secret, to prevent any harm from happening to her because of him being a super hero. Though that hadn't stopped Joey from wishing for a chance to be with her.

Joey: "AP we've been over this. Pauline and I are just friends."

AP: "I know. And to be honest I've never really liked her. She's always been annoyingly rude to me."

"You're the one who starts it," said Pauline as they'd just arrived at Comics Man, (Name Pauline's Uncles comic book store).

Pauline: "Now unless you guys want the whole world to know your secret, you might want to change back. I recommend doing it in the dumpster behind the store."

"Good call. Be right back Paula," ( **Joey's nickname for Pauline** ), said Joey; right before heading to the dumpster in order to change back into his normal self. Leaving his best friend where she stood while also blushing at his last comment.

Unbeknownst to Joey, Pauline had fallen in love with the young hero six years ago. However, out of fear that becoming a couple may cause Mookie, (Atomic Puppets arch nemesis), to use her to hurt, or even destroy Joey, Pauline had decided to keep her feelings a secret.

"Hey Pauline, you ready," said Joey, who'd suddenly just reappeared.

Pauline: "Uh, yes. Yes let's go."

With that the two teens, (plus puppet in pocket), were off to what would be known as the party that changed their lives forever; while unknowingly holding each other's hands.


	2. Atomic Mistake Part 1

**Now before we start the second chapter, I've realized that I never gave a description on Joey and Pauline's appearances, (which I should've since this story takes place five years in the future). So before we begin I'd like to inform you all that Joey and Pauline have not changed in terms of their attire, or hair styles. The only differences from now and five years ago is Joey developing a little bit, (but not much), muscle, while Pauline's, (please no one take offence to this part), chest has grown to a B size.**

 **Atomic Puppet: New Adventures**

 **Chapter 2: Atomic Mistake**

 **Part 1**

Just your average Friday night in Mega City with a mega party being thrown by the most popular teens in high school. Though this wasn't just any ordinary party. Ball Gus, (the most popular teen at Mega City High School), had planned the wildest party ever thrown in world history. With a live DJ performing, an extra-large food table containing all kinds of junk food, piñatas stuffed with candy, a dance-dance revolution machine, and many other awesome things, inside a gigantic mansion, there was no doubt that this would truly be remembered as the ULTIMATE PARTY EVER! And to top it all off, every student from Mega City High was invited, (no matter the grade, or social group, as long as you were currently attending Mega City High), including two lame-o's, **"I don't mean to sound negative"** , named Joey Felt and Pauline Bell.

"Man this is an awesome party," said Joey as he and Pauline entered the ballroom area of the mansion, **"where the DJ, food table, and dancing were found"**.

"Tell me about it. Gus is making history tonight," agreed Pauline. Though suddenly her eyes moved away from Joey, pointing towards a familiar face. "Wait is that your sister?"

Looking in the direction to which Pauline had pointed at, Joey immediately spotted his fourteen year old sister Abby Felt, **"just to let you all know, Abby is still wearing the same type of clothes that she wore five years ago. However, she has gone through a growth spurt, while also becoming a bit rebellious"** , talking to a man no self-respecting person would ever allow their child near. A man named "Scar Inflictor".

Scar Inflictor was a tall, skinny, pale sixteen year old with messy black hair, and a massive, vertical scar that ran from the top of his forehead, down over his right eyelid, landing right under his lower lip, (rumor had it that he'd inflicted the scar upon himself at age four, then chose to go by Scar Inflictor instead of his birth name). He wore a black, leather jacket with a dark grey shirt under it, skinny jeans, gothic boots, and a spiked collar on his neck, (all of which had been ripped a little bit). He was the most rebellious teenager in world history, refusing to follow any sort of rules; and to top it all off, he'd been expelled/arrested fitty times, as well as having gotten band from twelve countries, and eight states.

Joey: "What is she doing talking to that monster?'

'I don't know," said AP, who'd just poked his head out Joey's pocket. "But we should probably do something about it.'

 **Fun fact: seven years ago when AP was still Captain Atomic, he'd been tasked with arresting Scar Inflictor by orders of the United Nations. And of course the hero had succeeded.**

'Agreed," Joey said as he marched over towards his little sister.

Suddenly noticing her brother walking straight towards her. Realizing what was probably going to happen, Abby went over to great him while preparing for what he'd most likely say to her; while Scar Inflictor followed right behind her.

Abby: "Hey big brother. What are you doing here?"

"ABIGAIL LEIA FELT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS CRIMINAL," he shouted. As if he hadn't heard her say anything at all. "He wasn't invited. I would know because he doesn't attend Mega City High. Not after getting expelled last Christmas for burning the Christmas tree displayed outside the principal's office. Which in turn burnt the principal's office as well."

Scar Inflictor: "That tree was a representation of a shallow holiday. With no real purpose but to bankrupt and annoy people to death. And Principal Punch My Fist," (that is actually his real name), "is an idiotic, boyband wannabe."

Joey: "That's still no reason to burn the tree and office down."

Abby: "Guys, guys, calm down. Now first off Joey, I invited Scarry because he said he didn't have any plans tonight. Secondly, (before you start asking any more questions), we met at Leather Arrays, **"a clothing store"** , last week. Also, no we aren't dating, we're just friends. So leave me alone."

With that she was off with Scar Inflictor following right behind.

"Let it go Joey," said Pauline who'd just walked right behind him. "She's just going through a phase and you getting all up in her face about it will only make things worse."

Joey: "Sign. You're right Paula. Let's go get some punch."

The two then went to get some punch from the food table. Unbeknownst to them, the punch had been spiked, making whoever consumed it drunk.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Stay tuned for part two of Atomic Mistake.**


	3. Atomic Mistake Part 2

**Just in case anyone reading this doesn't know. The main characters for this fan fic are Joey Felt, AP, and Pauline Bell.**

 **Atomic Puppet: New Adventures**

 **Chapter 3: Atomic Mistake**

 **Part 2**

Previously on Atomic Puppet: New Adventures- Joey and Pauline had arrived to the coolest high school party ever. Upon arriving, they ran into Joey's sister Abby, who'd become friends with Scar Inflictor, (the most rebellious/dangerous teenager in the world). Afterwards they went to get some punch, not knowing that it had been spiked.

Now we find our main characters, ( **not counting AP who I've mentioned already is in Joey's pocket** ), dancing, (after drinking a few glasses of spiked punch), to the music as it blared on throughout the mansion.

DJ: "ALL RIGHT PARTY LOVERS. LET'S BRING OUT SOME OF OUR LOVING/PARTY SONGS, STARTING WITH "DJ GOT US FALLING IN LOVE AGAIN" BY USHER."

As the song played, Joey and Pauline became closer, literally! Their arms began wrapping around each other till there was no space between them, as they locked eyes with one another. This combined with the music lyrics, and effects caused by the liquor in their veins, (which was blocking off any sense of control they had), led the two teens to do what they'd been wanting to do for so long, KISS! Their lips locked with each other's, neither one caring, nor realizing what was happening. All they could think about was further deepening the kiss, as their tongues battled for dominance, ( **I heard that last part multiple times from other fan fictions** ).

After eventually breaking away for air, the two teens starred into each other's eyes once again in a daze.

Knowing that her best friend was thinking the exact same thing she was, Pauline, (not realizing what she was doing), asked, "So your place, or mine?"

Unable to control himself Joey replied, "Mine. My parents are out of town for that Cat Lovers Conventions with Bubbles this weekend. Plus your uncle has security cameras right outside you bedroom.'

 **Fun Fact: Vivian Felt, (Joey and Abby's mother), isn't really a cat person. But because she knows how much her husband Phil loves their pet cat Bubbles, she agrees to go to events like the Cat Lovers Convention to support him.**

'Then let's go," Pauline replied as she began dragging Joey out of the mansion and towards the Felt residence. Unfortunately both of them were completely wasted, and in no shape to get to make the journey . Then Joey had an idea.

"Allow me," said Joey as he pulled out AP from is pocket. "C'mon AP, time to power up."

"Are you drunk," asked AP. Who'd noticed his friend acting a little strange, as he wobbled on his feet.

Joey: "Don't know. Don't care. Now let's power up."

AP: "Ya, no! You know what happens whenever one of us is out of control while flying. BAM!"

Joey: "C'mon AP."

AP: "No"

Joey: "Can you at least use your special teleportation trick."

 **A few years ago AP learned an ability to teleport anywhere in the world, that doesn't require him and Joey powering up. However, he can only use the ability for a single jump from one place to another; and the amount of energy caused to do this, completely drains AP to the point where it takes ten to twelve hours for him to restore his energy** **.**

AP: "No way. You know…"

Joey: "I'll never let Bubbles into our room ever again,"

AP: "Deal."

Activating his teleportation ability, a small, glowing energy sphere appeared around AP's forehead, growing till it surrounded himself, Joey and Pauline. Once the energy sphere had encased them in its pure light, it immediately vanished away from where they'd just stood. Leaving a huge scorch mark, shaped like a circle, on the sidewalk.

* * *

 **Seconds Later**

The sphere than reappeared inside Joey's bedroom, immediately vanishing afterwards once again. Leaving its passengers lying on the floor, with AP completely passed out.

Looking down at AP for a second, then at each other, the two teens quickly resumed what they'd started at the party. As their lips locked together with each other, they began helping take off the others pants, shoes, socks, ( **Warning: things will be getting a little sexual right now, but not that much** ), and underwear.

After completing the first part of their task, the two teens stopped kissing to look admire each other. Then Pauline took the next step by removing her hat, vest and shirt, leaving her in just a black bra. Joey then stared in awe as Pauline removed her bra, leaving her completely naked in front of him.

"Take it off," said Pauline in a sultry voice. Knowing what she talking about, Joey took off his jacket and shirt, leaving him completely nude in front of his secret crush.

Pauline: "Now, let's finish what we started love."

Joey: "Anything you say love."

They then continued their love make out session while hopping onto Joey's bed, not realizing what they were doing, nor caring the slightest.

Throughout the night Joey and Pauline continued to kiss, while going even deeper, ( **excuse my direct saying of this** ), into it as Joey put his penis into Pauline's vagina. They then made love to each other as Joey filled Pauline up. They eventually passed out after hours of making love, ( **Joey removing him penis from Pauline before doing so** ), falling asleep in each other's arms.

 **Just so you know, this is my first time writing fan fiction rated M so I tried to put in some sex scenes, while not being too descriptive at the same time. Also expect a fourth chapter to this story, which you've probably guessed what may, or may not happen so stay tuned.**


	4. Atomic Realization

**Before we begin the next chapter, I just want to say that you've probably figured out that I'm sort of going with a theme for chapter names, which is having them start with Atomic. Now if you think this is kind of lame, or have a comment to make about it, please don't hesitate to post a review.**

 **Atomic Puppet: New Adventures**

 **Chapter 4: Atomic Realization**

Fresh morning sunlight sprayed the citizens of Mega City, awakening them from their slumbers including a young, female teenager named Pauline Bell, (who was currently unaware of what had transpired last night).

"Uh my head. What happened? Why does my head ache like crazy? Where am I," she asked. Suddenly noticing that she wasn't in her bedroom; though at the same time, not fully aware of her exact location. Looking down at herself, she became both confused and terrified. "WHY THE HELL AM I NAKED," she screamed.

"Uh, five more minutes mom," said a still sleeping Joey. Surprised, Pauline looked down to see Joey, who was also naked. Looking around she realized that they were in Joey's bedroom. She soon came to suspect what had caused them to both end up naked in bed.

Pauline: "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no. We couldn't have. We wouldn't have. I mean he doesn't know that I love him. We're not even adults yet. His parents would kill us if we did it.'

"Uh what happened? Asked Joey as he finally began to wake up, but had some difficulty, due to the hangover he was dealing with. It took him a minute, or two, but eventually he managed to sit up on his bed to find Pauline sitting beside him naked.

"Uh Paula," asked a confused Joey. "What are you doing in my room? And why are you naked." Suddenly realizing that he too, had no clothes on, Joey became even more confused. "WHY AM I NAKED," he screamed. Immediately covering himself with a nearby pillow. Pauline doing the same thing with the bedsheets.

Pauline: "I was just wondering that myself. Do you have any memory as to what happened last night?"

Joey: "Honestly, I don't remember much. I remember seeing Abby with that Scar Inflictor guy, then we went over to the buffet table to get some punch. But that's when things started to get blurry because the only thing I remember after drinking that punch was you and I starting to dance. What about you?"

'Honestly that's all I remember as well," Pauline said in response. Suddenly, (as the hangover began to fade away), an idea popped into her head. ( **Also as a side note; I don't know much about hangovers** ) "Do you think the punch was responsible for how we ended up here, like this?'

'Maybe," answered Joey; whose head was starting to clear up. "I don't see how though. Unless someone spiked it, or something."

Pauline: "Well given how our best memories were from right before drinking the punch last night, it would seem stand as the most likely explanation for our lack of memory.'

'And seeing as how we're in my bedroom naked," said Joey, now picking up on what was going on. "It would most likely mean that we did it. Wait, WHAT! NO! THAT CAN'T BE!"

Pauline: "Unfortunately that makes the most sense.'

'Well you're both right. That's what happened." Joey and Pauline immediately turned to see Abby leaning against Joey's bedroom door, wearing her regular pajamas and with a smirk on her face.

She'd know that the two had feelings for each other, but kept it secret because of Joey's whole secret hero identity, ( **That's right. She knows. She and her mother found out a few years, agreeing to keep it a secret for the family's safety** ). She'd hoped that the two would realize how one another felt and just embrace their love. Hopefully this little incident would get them to consider moving things to the next level.

"Um Abby," Joey said, sounding a bit embarrassed. "How much do you know?"

Abby: "Enough to know that you two had sex like crazy. Scar had just dropped me off at around 10:00pm," ( **her curfew** ). "I knew you'd be on my back if I showed up late, especially since you saw me hanging out with a man with Scar's reputation. Anyways, when I got home I heard loud banging noises coming from upstairs, so I went to check it out. Arriving upstairs, I heard the noise coming from your room. So I walked over, finding something I'd never thought I'd have to witness with my own eyes; you two completely naked, screaming over and over again your loved for one another, while you," (pointing at Joey), "kept pushing your dick in and out of Pauline over there," (now pointing at Pauline). "Though obviously I didn't stay to watch the rest, because I'm not a pervert. However, before I went to my own bed, I noticed AP lying on the floor passed out, and decided to put him in his little drawer bed in your dresser, (fortunately you guys were too occupied to notice me). I don't know what happened to him, though I'm pretty sure you guys had something to do with it."

Joey and Pauline just sat there in shock, with their mouths dropped.

Pauline: "JOEY AND I SAID WE LOVED EACH OTHER?"

Abby: "I'm not surprised there. I mean you guys have been in love with each other for years now. Though you just didn't have the courage to say anything. I myself caught on through all the times you blushed, flirted, or starred at the other in a lovey daze. Point is, the liquor temporally removed your fears and gave you both the courage to do what you've been wanting to do for so long."

Joey: "How did you know that we were drunk?"

Abby: "Because I saw you two drank some of the punch at the party. I also know that Scar's the one who spiked it. He drinks you know; and has plenty of access to alcohol since his parents own the biggest liquor stores in the world."

Pauline: "That BITCH! I'm going to kill him."

Abby: "Ya, and what'll be your excuse for doing so?" ( **The next part she says sarcastically** ) "'Scar spiked some punch that me and my best friend drank way too much of, causing us to lose control and have unprotected sex. Oh and by the way, me and friend are under the legal drinking age as well.' Ya, word about that won't spread around Mega City, catching everybody's ears, including our parents," ( **the last part she referred to herself and Joey. Also sarcasm ends now** ). "However, if you agree to not tell mom, or dad about my friendship with Scar than I'll make sure no one, (including mom or dad), finds out about your little 'love session.' So do we have a deal?"

Joey: "Fine. But only sense I don't want anybody getting on mine, or Pauline's backs because of this. Also we need some time to figure things out."

Abby: "Would that include whether or not I'm going to be an aunt soon?"

Once again, Joey and Pauline were shocked at the realization. Neither one of them had considered this. But when they thought about it, neither one was caring around birth prevention tools including condoms, or birth control pills. Also from how Abby had described their situation last night, it would make since that Pauline was seriously fertile, and Joey probably might have had an orgasm inside of her.

"Okay, I think I'm just going to leave you two to sort this all out," Abby said, right before walking out of the room. Leaving the two teens to deal with both the sudden realization that they were both in love with each other, and how they may be expecting a child.


	5. Atomic Love

**Just to let anyone who's read chapter 3: Atomic Mistake Part 3, before Tuesday, April 18, 2017 I've just modified how long it takes for AP to regain his energy after using his teleportation ability. If you would like to know how it takes now, please go back to chapter 3 and reread the part where I'm explaining the trick in bold.**

 **Atomic Puppet: New Adventures**

 **Chapter 5: Atomic Love**

In the previous chapter Joey and Pauline had just woken up from a blurry night of drunk sex, though unaware of it till Joey's sister Abby informed them of the situation. Now, after showering, and changing into fresh clothes, ( **Joey washed Pauline's clothes while she showered** ), and getting some breakfast, the two of decided to sit on Joey's living room couch, while trying to talk things out.

"So, aaaaa," said Joey, as he tried to figure out what exactly to say to his best friend/secret, (or not so secret), crush: Pauline Bell; but it was just so awkward.

Pauline, (who felt the same way towards Joey), also couldn't think of anything to say without making the mood even more awkward than it already was.

Not only did they discover that they were both in love with one another, but they also apparently had drunk sex, resulting in the possibility of them conceiving a child in the process.

Eventually Pauline decided to just ask what she'd been wanting to ask since Abby revealed it to her this morning. "So you're in love with me?"

Joey: "Ye ye yes. It was originally a just a little crush that I developed on you when we were five, but in time I started to fall in love with you. I didn't want to tell you because I feared that if we somehow got together, than Mookie might find out and attempt to hurt you as part of some kind evil plan to get revenge on me. What about you?"

Pauline: "Same as you, I developed a crush on you in kindergarten, and as we grew older, you became more mature, brave, and selfless which I've grown to love about you; but before that I loved how you were always sweet, funny, and determined, (as long as it involved anything super hero related). I also didn't say anything in order to prevent you from getting hurt while trying to save me from a super villain who knew of our relationship and wanted to use me as a hostage."

"I always be ready to risk my life to save you, no matter how dangerous things may be. As long as you're safe I'll be happy," said Joey; not realizing that he was now holding Pauline's hands with his.

This made Pauline blush, ( **both the words and hand holding** ). "Do you really mean it?"

Joey then stated to blush too. "Of course. I'd do anything for you. You're the smartest, bravest, most gorgeous girl I've ever known; and to top it all off you're a really fun person to hang out with."

Pauline began to stare lovingly at Joey, while he returned the same loving stare that she was feeling; the awkwardness that had surrounded them now became replaced with pure love, ( **I know it's sappy** ).

Without thinking, the two leaned in closer to one another till their lips were pressed against the each other as they kissed, (with sparks flying in their minds).

After a few minutes of kissing, the two of them stopped for a breather. Pauline then took the opportunity to say something important.

Pauline: "I don't care if evil villains try to hurt me just because you are a super hero. I love you Joey Felt and nothing will change that."

Hearing her say this, Joey decided to ask Pauline a very important question. "Pauline Bell, will you do the honours of going out with me as my girlfriend?"

This caused Pauline to burst into tears of joy; for she'd been wanting this for so long.

Pauline: "Yes Joey, YES! Of course I'll be your girlfriend."

With that the new couple began another make out session.

Unfortunately after a minute of kissing, Joey remembered something urgent that needed to be taken care of immediately, which caused him to end stop kissing his new girlfriend; who became disappointed and annoyed at her boyfriend.

Pauline: "Uh what's going on Joey?"

Joey: "I just remembered something very important that Abby mentioned this morning."

Pauline: "Well what is it? Because it had better be worth killing the mood."

Joey: "Ya um, do you remember when Abby mentioned how you might be pregnant?"

Suddenly remembering their previous discussion with Abby, (particularly the thoughts about how they might've conceived a child while having sex), Pauline became shocked, ( **for like the millionth time today** ), and scared. After all, it wasn't like they were ready for kids, they were only seventeen years old, with plans of graduating high school and going off to college together within the next few months; while also having just started a romantic relationship with each other. And on top of it all Joey was secretly a famous super hero with nearly a thousand enemies who wanted him dead.

Pauline: "Ya, uh we should probably check on that."

Joey: "Agreed."

 **STAY TUNED…**

 **Just to let you all know, there probably won't be any new updates for at least a weeks or two. The reason for this being is that I'm going to focus on my other story called Danny Skywalker: a Star Wars fan fiction about Luke Skywalker rebuilding his Jedi order with characters from the Force Awakens movie, Star Wars legends, and the TV show Danny Phantom. If you're interested, look on my page to find, and read the story.**

 **P.S. It won't be too long till I update Atomic Puppet: New Adventures; probably after I create at most two more chapters for Danny Skywalker. As well I give you my deepest apologies.**


	6. Atomic Family Talks Part 1

**Atomic Puppet: New Adventures**

 **Chapters 6: Atomic Family Talks**

 **Part 1**

In all the seventeen years that he'd lived, Joey had never been as nervous as he was now; and this was coming from the guy who faced world-threatening situation on daily basis.

Yet here he was, pacing back and forth outside the bathroom door, (in his family's house). Waiting for his girlfriend, Pauline Bell, as she figured out whether, or not she was pregnant with their child.

While waiting, Joey thought about what had happened the last little bit that had led to this.

He remembered how it had all started two weeks ago. He and Pauline had gone to a massive high school party, hosted by Mega City Highs best athlete: Ball Gus. During the party the two drank some punch; which had been spiked by a certain rebel teen called Scar Inflictor. This had caused the two teens to lose control and have crazy sex in Joey's bedroom without any realization as to what they were doing. Waking up the next morning in bed naked, the two discovered what they'd done the previous night, and that they both shared the same love for each other.

After a short conversation the two decided to embrace this love and become a couple. They'd also agreed to keep the whole ordeal a secret from everyone except for Joey's sister Abby, (who'd seen them do it), and AP, (who already knew that they'd gotten drunk at the party, and had noticed them acting a little weird later on in that day), till they could confirm if Pauline was really pregnant.

Throughout those two weeks Pauline started to feel queasy on a daily basis, (but with no other signs of the fuel), while also developing weird food cravings. Soon the two teens had agreed that they needed to determine whether or not they were having a baby immediately so that if they were, than they could start preparing. They agreed to do this on the following weekend

Fortunately Joey's mother always kept a box of pregnancy tests in the bathroom cabinet in case she had the "I think I'm pregnant" feeling. So they decided to use them at Joey's place while his parents were some cat pageant with Bubbles. This also made things less awkward than they already were, than if either teen had to go out and buy them themselves.

After like five-to-ten minutes, ( **I don't exactly know how long it takes to this sort of thing** ), (though for Joey it felt like hours), Pauline came out of the bathroom wearing a worried look on her face, with the pregnancy test wrapped around her right hand in a tight grip.

Joey: "Welllllll?"

Reluctantly, Pauline pulled Joey's left hand towards her right hand, dropping the test into it. Looking down at the test now in his hand, Joey saw a plus sign on it, confirming what they'd been suspecting since the morning after they made love.

Despite expecting this, Joey was completely shocked at the outcome. And as his gaze moved from the pregnancy test to Pauline, he could tell that she was feeling just as shocked as he was.

Pauline: "So I guess this means we're going to be parents."

In response, Joey pulled Pauline in for a comforting hug, turning the mood from nervous to loving.

Joey: "We'll be great parents."

Hearing this caused tears of joy to weep out of Pauline's eyes, ( **Please tell me whether or not that made sense** ), as she began smiling.

"Name your kid after me," said AP who'd been watching the whole thing from the other side of the hallway.

This of course made Joey and Pauline laugh in amusement. Not carrying that AP had just technically ruined the moment.

Then all of a suddenly, (before Joey, or Pauline could make a comment), the two lovers, (and AP), heard the sound of the front door bursting open; followed by the sound of Phil screaming in excitement. "EVERYONE COME DOWN TO THE LIVING ROOM RIGHT NOW! I HAVE AWESOME NEWS."

Curious, the two teens plus AP went down to the living room to find Joey's parents petting Bubbles, with huge grins on their faces.

"Well if it isn't my baby's girlfriend Pauline," said Vivian, who'd just noticed the trio walking in.

"Mom," said Joey in embarrassment as he and Pauline blushed.

Phil: "Ah let's not act too mushy around them sweetie. Now where's your sister?"

"Right here dad," responded Abby, as she walked down the stairs.

Abby: "So what's up?"

Phil: "GUESS WHO JUST WON THE CUTEST CAT PAGEANT"

Joey: "Let me guess. Is it…"

"IT'S BUBBLES!" interrupted Phil. "This cutie just won the biggest cat pageant of the year."

Pauline: "Wow that's awesome! Congratulations!"

AP: "I'm telling you, that cat is evil.

 **Once the rest of the family had discovered that the raggy puppet that Joey carried around was Atomic Puppet, they soon learned of how AP thought Bubbles was evil. Everyone of course just ignores it, thinking that AP was just being paranoid.**

Phil: "Well you won't be thinking that we we're spending two weeks on state of art cruise."

"What!" said all three teens, and AP.

Phil: "Yah that's right. The grand prize included a life time supply of Kitty Snickles, the world's softest cat pillow, and an all-expenses paid cruise to the Caribbean for the winner and their family on board a state of the art cruise; with the finest cat spa ever on board."

Vivian: "Also we talked to Rich Gus, ( **Ball Gus's father/owner of the pageant** ), after the pageant, and he allowed for Pauline and AP to come along."

AP: "Wait. How am I going to be able to come along as a passenger? I mean, only a handful of people know that I'm Atomic Puppet."

Phil: "Ya about that. We might've showed Rich Gus a picture of you back when you were disguised as a cat five years ago, ( **in the episode "AP vs. Disastro** "), and said that you were my mom's cat."

 **On a side note; Phil's mom died over a year ago in my story line. Though this is not canon in the Atomic Puppet show.**

AP: "WHAT!"

Joey and Pauline couldn't help but giggle at this.

Vivian: "It was the only way to let come on and enjoy the cruise without sneaking around, and possibly getting discovered."

Joey: "Besides, maybe you can finally have fun with other cats without being treated like a pet toy."

Everyone laughed at that, (except AP).

Pauline: "Anyways, thanks for letting me come along Mr. and Mrs. Fell."

Vivian: "Aw don't mention it. And please call me Vivian. I mean you are going to be my daughter-in-law soon enough."

Joey: "Mom."

Vivian: "Oh Joey don't pretend like the idea of marriage hasn't reached you and Pauline's heads?"

Joey: "Mom we've only been dating for two weeks now. Even with Pauline being pregnant and all. We'd like to take things slow."

Both Phil and Vivian: "WHAT!"

"Uh Joey," said Pauline as she slapped her head.

"Oh ya, "said Joey. Realizing what he'd just done.

This left an awkward silence to fill the room as Phil and Vivian stood there in shock.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. Atomic Family Talks Part 2

**Atomic Puppet: New Adventures**

 **Chapter 7: Atomic Family Talks**

 **Part 2**

 **Last time on "Atomic Puppet: New Adventures," Joey and Pauline finally confirmed what they'd suspected since chapter 5; Pauline is pregnant. Before they could decide on what to do, Joey's parents came home and announced that their cat Bubble had won a cat pageant; winning the family an all expense cruise. After revealing that Pauline and AP could go on the cruise, (with AP having to be disguised as a cat in order to go), Joey accidently spilled the beans about the baby.**

 **Now we find our young couple dealing with Phil and Vivian, (the soon to be grandparents).**

Felt family living room was consumed in silence; but not the normal, nobody's home, or just doing their own thing kind of silence. I mean the awkward kind that doesn't happen on a regular basis.

Joey and Pauline sat on the couch, each with worried looks on their faces as they waited for Joey's parents to say something.

The parents themselves just stood across from then in shock with Vivian's hands covering her mouth, (holding in a gasp), while Phil just kept petting Bubbles; who just licked his paws, not understanding the situation happening before him.

Between them stood AP and Abby; not knowing what to say. The two had already known about this, (or at least Abby had suspected as much), so the news wasn't a surprise to them like it was to Phil and Vivian.

Eventually Phil opened his mouth to say something, shocking most of his family with his response. "WAHOO! GRANDCHILDREN! FINALLY," raising his arms in the air as he screamed in joy, ( **with Bubble still in his arms, not caring about what was happening: D** ).

"OH MY GOD!" Vivian screamed in joy while hugging her son and his girlfriend tightly.

Joey: "So uh… you aren't made at us?"

Vivian: "Well I wasn't expecting this to happen while you were in your teens, but that doesn't mean I'm not looking forward to what comes next."

Phil: "Besides, you're mother and I are at the age where we should be expecting some grandkids. Also, it's not like you're freshmen, ( **high school freshmen** ); you're graduating high school in less than two months, and off to college next fall.

Vivian: "And just so you know, your father and I will be totally supportive of this baby."

Joey: "Really? Thanks guys."

Joey then returned his mother's hug with Pauline following suit.

Vivian: "So… I gotta know, when and how did this happen."

Pauline: "Well it all started on a Friday night a couple of weeks ago. You two," ( **Vivian and Phil** ), "were at that cat convention with Bubble at the time."

Phil: "Ah yes. I remember. That was a really cool convention."

Pauline: "Ya anyways, Ball Gus, (that really popular athlete with the football shaved on the back of his head), was throwing a huge party that night, and everyone was invited. So of course me and Joey went to it, where we had some punch at the buffet table. Unbeknownst to us the punch had been spiked, making anyone who drank it, (including us), drunk. Being in the drunk state that we," (Joey and Pauline), "were, we sort of ended up did things without any control, or realization as to what was happening. This included making out, confessing our love for each other, and coming back here to have sex. Which resulted in the conceiving of… well this,"(saying the last part while moving her hands down, in a way that drew attention to her currently, flat stomach).

Phil: "Is the whole pregnancy thing the reason why you decided to become a couple."

"PHIL! WEREN'T YOU LISTENING," shouted Vivian, as she slapped her husband's face. "Pauline just explained how they confessed their love for each other while they were drunk."

Phi: "But that doesn't explain how they remembered that part if they were drunk. Or how they figured out that the punch was spiked."

Joey: "Well about that…"

"Don't you dare say it," interrupted Abby. "You promised."

Joey: "Abby, Scar is a horrible person that'll corrupt you. I only agreed to your deal just till Pauline and I could get things straighten out. If Pauline was pregnant than we'd have to eventually tell mom and dad because they would want an explanation about what happened; which would lead to them finding out about him. But if Pauline wasn't pregnant, than I'd just tell AP, (which wouldn't violate our deal), who'd inform mom and dad in turn. Making you busted either way."

"Find out about what?" Asked Phil in Confusion. "And please don't tell me this has nothing to do with that Scar Inflictor guy?"

In a brief explanation, Joey retold the part of the story where Abby had invited Scar Inflictor, (who had recently become her friend), to the party, who in turn filled the punch with alcohol. He explained how Abby had witnessed him and Pauline making love, than rekindled their memories about it the following morning. While doing so, she blackmailed Joey and Pauline into not telling them, (Phil and Vivian), about her friendship with Scar, in exchange for not exposing their little "love night" to anyone.

Phil and Vivian were furious after hearing this.

Phil and Vivian: "ABIGAIL FELT!"

Abby: "Seriously. You congratulate Joey for having under-aged sex, but shout at me for hanging out with a cute guy."

 **Now would be a good time as any to tell you all that Abby is in love with Scar Inflictor. The reasons being unclear, even to me, (and I came up with the idea). She's trying to build up a good friendship with Scar. Showing him the type of girl she is, in the hopes that he may develop feelings for her, and ask her out. So far the plan is going smoothly since Scar has been showing a desire to spend more time with Abby lately than back when they first met.**

Vivian: "First off: Joey and Pauline didn't do any of it on purpose. Secondly: Scar Inflictor is not a cute guy. He's a deranged psychopath who's been in more trouble than any one at his age should. I mean have you forgotten how AP had to arrest him when he," ( **Scar Inflictor** ), "was only nine years old. NINE!"

Abby: "He's just got a different view of things that's all."

"That view has resulted in massive amounts of damage, and hundreds of injuries upon innocent beings," said Phil, now budding in.

Abby: "But…"

Phil: "No buts Missy. You are grounded till summer vacation for associating with that delinquent and blackmailing your brother. Now go to your room."

"Argh," interjected Abby in frustration as she stomped up to her room. Slamming her door when reaching it.

Afterwards the two remaining teens looked at each other with awkwardly, then returned their gazes towards Joey's parents.

Pauline: "Ya I think now would be a good time to go over my uncle's comic book store and tell him about the baby. You wanna come Joey?"

Joey: "Sure."

AP: "Mind if I tag along? I hear he's got some extremely valuable Captain Atomic action figures on display that I want to check them out."

Pauline: "Yeah sure, why not. Come on."

AP hopped into Joey's pocket as he and Pauline stood up and left for the comic book store. Leaving a pissed off little sister, and two parents who were both supper excited about the baby thing, and furious with their teen aged daughter's involvement with delinquent.


	8. Chapter 8 Prequel

**In the last chapter, we ended off seeing Pauline and Joey go over to the former's uncle's comic book store to inform that uncle that he was going to be a great uncle soon. Now before we go to that part in the story, I want to tell the tale about the life of Pauline's uncle. So this chapter, (or minor chapter), will be talking about the history of Pauline's uncle; as well as a description as to his personality.**

 **P.S. it is advised to read this prequel instead of waiting for chapter eight to come out and just reading that.**

* * *

 **Atomic Puppet: New Adventure**

 **Chapter 8 prequel**

Name: Wofford James Bell

Nickname(s): Wolf, Harry Guy, Wolf Boy, Wolfe, Comic Wizard, Hippie, Crazy Comic Guy

Age: 60 years old

Height: 6 foot

Hair Colour: Brown

Occupation: owner of the comic book store "Comics Man." Also president/founder of the Captain Atomic fan club.

Family: Pauline Bell (niece), Richard and Marisa Bell (deceased younger brother and sister-in-law), George William Bell the 4th (Older brother), George William Bell the 3rd (deceased father), Martha Bell (deceased mother), Howl and Bark-Howl Bark-Howl (temporary adoptive parents), Growl (adoptive brother), Growl Scratch (adoptive sister).

Personality: Wofford is a clam, laid-back sort who loves peace and nature. He's been known to say Man in almost every other sentence that he says. However, despite this, he has a bit of a wild side to him as he believes that sometimes you just need to get violent and tare the living shit of someone, or something. He's got a very negative view about politicians; believing them to be power hunger jerks that want to control everybody, especially superheroes who he thinks are doing the most good for the world.

History: Wofford was born in 1961 to a very wealthy English family that lived in London England. Shortly after his birth, he was diagnosed with a rare hair disorder that caused most of his body, (except for not his eyes, nose, ears, hands, forearm, and feat), to be covered in hair. Doctors couldn't find a cure for it but did confirm that the hair wouldn't grow to great lengths.

At age four the family moved to the United States due to Wofford's father wanted to personally supervise the family business's expansion into America. Flying to their new home, they encountered a storm that caused Wofford to fall out of the plain. Surprisingly, Wofford survived the fall, though ended up suffering from amnesia. Alone with no memories at all, Wofford would've surely died; but luckily he was discovered by wolves who raised him for ten years, till his family, (who had refused to stop looking for him after the incident), found him. Upon seeing his birth parents Wofford started to remember his past life, though bits of it were still scratchy. Determined to restore his son's mind, William Bell the 3rd invested a fortune in hiring doctors who specialized in psychology to fix Wofford's memory. He also invested much of the family fortune in rehabilitating his son into human society and was even able to provide him with enough education time to make up for his time lost in the woods in a short amount of. Because of this, Wofford was able to attend high school at age fifteen with the education required for someone at his age. During his time with the wolves, Wofford had lost his British personality, while still possessing a few wolf traits that would stay with him for life. These included a desire to eat raw meat, scratching himself with his feet, and howling at the moon on occasions. These effects didn't matter to Wolf's father, however, who was just relieved to finally have his son back.

Unfortunately, Wolf's older brother George William Bell the 4th wasn't happy about of his younger brothers' return as he saw him as a weird, hairy, Wolfman, who would only ruin his plans of further expanding the family business, and to get him, **"George William Bell the 4** **th** **"** ,into a position of power within the United Nations. It was through watching his brother mingle with politicians throughout his three years of high school that gave Wolf a very bad impression of politicians.

After graduation, Wolf left his family's home in New York to travel around the world in a van that his parents bought for him a year ago. Before leaving, he had to promise to his parents that he'd call every other day, visit at least twice a year, and hand over all ownership rights that he had to Ding-Dong Corp, **"his family's company"** , to his older brother, **"the last part was just his brother's demand"**.

During his travels, Wolf began hunting down and buying rare comic books. To help make his own money, Wolf soon started making superhero t-shirts, then acquired a licence to sell them in order to pay for his comics, as well as essentials needed to survive.

Eventually, Wolf found his way to Mega-City where he ended up being saved by the city's newest hero Captain Atomic. Wolf immediately became a huge fan of the hero, founding the Captain Atomic Fan Club, and deciding to officially move to Mega-City: home of Captain Atomic, and set up his own comic book store in order to follow his passion for comic books. He handed over his t-shirt designs to a family friend who specialized in making and selling clothes, in exchange for $10,000, "those t-shirts made a fortune", for the ownership rights to the designs.

Around the age of forty-five, Wolf's younger brother Richard, **"who was born when Wolf was twenty"** , and sister-in-law died in a car accident, leaving their two-year-old daughter, Pauline Bell, an orphan. Sadly, all of Pauline's grandparents had died a few years ago, and Wolf's older brother refused to help, **"having a similar relationship with Richard as with Wolf"**. This added with the fact that Pauline's mother was an only child with no other relatives, (besides her in-laws and birth parents), motivated Wolf to take the young toddler in, and raised her as his own daughter.

Pauline spent a lot of time at her uncle's comic book store growing up; becoming an even greater expert on superheroes than him. At age three Pauline became friends with another three-year-old kid named Joey, who had recently developed a love for superheroes, **"particularly Captain Atomic"**. As they grew older Wolf started to see signs of a romantic attraction developing between Pauline and Joey. Which of course Wolf became all too happy to see since he saw Joey as a member of the family by this time. Also around this time, Captain Atomic had mysteriously disappeared, many believing him to have been destroyed somehow. This, of course, broke Wolf's heart till he witnessed a new hero named Atomic Puppet saving the city from a crazy cat lady, **"Naughty Kitty"** , who Wolf believed to be Captain Atomic in a new form caused by his former sidekick Mookie **, "who he'd never liked"**. Half of Wolf's theory proved to be right when a few days later, he witnessed Joey and Pauline having a conversation with a talking puppet that looked and sounded like Captain Atomic. A week later, Wolf revealed to Pauline and her friends that about what he knew, promising to keep it a secret. The gang then told him that Mookie had caused AP to be turned into a puppet, proving the other half of his theory.

He currently still runs Comic Man, but plans on retiring once Pauline has graduated from college. Once retired, he plans on going off to live in the woods as a wolf once again. However, he also plans to secretly stash his comic book collection in the woods so that he can continue reading them till death, **"upon which Pauline will inherit the collection"**.


	9. Atomic Uncle

**Atomic Puppet: New Adventures**

 **Chapter 8: Atomic Uncle**

It was typical evening for Wolf Bell: reading comics while sitting with his feet up on the counter of his comic book store "Comics Man." Business was slow as everyone was out enjoying Saturday night by partying. Though a few people, **"particularly his niece Pauline Bell, her now boyfriend Joey Felt, and AP,"** would usually come in at this time to check out what was available, or just hang out.

"Ring, ring." Suddenly the front door bell rang. Announcing the arrival of some customers.

Looking up from his comic, Wolf was greeted by the joyous sight of his niece, future nephew in-law "hopefully" and idol: Pauline, Joey and AP.

"Hey Uncle Wolf." Greeted Pauline as she waved her hand at him.

"Hello Comic Wizard," greeted Joey and AP simultaneously.

"Pauls, Joesta, Captain A," said Wolf. Greeting them with the nicknames he'd given them over the years. "What's happening? Oh, and before I forget," as he said this, Wolf reached down from his side of the counter, pulling up a silver briefcase. "These babies just came in this afternoon."

Saying this, Wolf flipped open the briefcase to reveal four, 12 inch tall Captain Atomic action figures. "I present to you, the Ultimate Captain Atomic action figure."

Joey, Pauline, and AP: "WOW!"

In the young couple's eyes, those action figure were a glowing beauty, but to AP they were more than that. To him, they were the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen; the greatest display of the man he once was. Everything about them was so perfect. They looked exactly like Captain Atomic in every way in terms of colours, costume design, and physical features. They were even polished to the point where one could see their own reflection when looking at them.

AP: "So beautiful."

Wolf: "Ya I know man. They're made of the strongest metals in the universe. Making them indestructible."

Joey, Pauline, and AP: "WOW!"

Wolf: "Because of this, and how it took five years to make them, these babies right here are the only Ultimate Captain Atomic action figure in existence."

Joey, Pauline, and AP: "WOW!"

Pauline: "How did you get them?"

Wolf: "I have some connections. Plus I used a bit of my inheritance from your grandparents."

AP: "I've got to have one of them."

Joey: "Whoa, whoa AP. Those figures cost a fortune each. A fortune that I don't even have."

Wolf: "Who said you had to pay for them."

Joey, Pauline, and AP: "WHAT!"

Wolf: "Ya that's right. Because you two, **"points to Joey and Pauline,"** are the biggest Captain Atomic fans, (besides myself), I feel you have a right to own one no matter the cost. As for you AP, **"says while pointing at him,"** you are still technically Captain Atomic. So you have the most rights to own one of the greatest actions figures of all time."

With that being said, Wolf pulled out three out of the four actions figures. Giving his AP, Pauline, and Joey each their own Ultimate Captain Atomic action figure.

Receiving his Ultimate Captain Atomic action figure, AP just stared at it while holding it tightly in his arms; filled with so much joy and happiness.

"THANK YOU COMIC WIZARD! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" said AP as he hugged his action figure.

Joey: "Ya thanks Comic Wizard. This is so awesome."

Wolf: "No prob guys."

"Seriously, thanks Uncle Wolf. This is the coolest gift you've ever given me. Oh and speaking of gifts," said Pauline. Suddenly remembering the purpose for coming over to Comics Man. "Joey and I have a surprise for you. Joey and I are…"

"If you're about to say that you're quitting the super hero business to become politicians I'm going to take back those action figures and go crazy," interrupted Wolf.

Pauline: "Relax Uncle Wolf. We are not doing anything like that. Joey and I," (as she says this, she and Joey each put an arm around the other), "are having a baby."

Just like when they told Joey's parents, Wolf was in shock; with his mouth hung wide open.

He stayed like this for only five minutes till AP slapped him to get snap him out of his trance.

AP: "Yao Comic Wizard, snap out of it."

Wolf: "Wha, wha."

Pauline: "Look I know we're a little young for this, but it was an accident. One that me and Joey are kind of looking forward to, and are prepared to take full responsibility for."

Wolf: "You're… you're PREGNANT! I… I… I KNEW IT!"

"What?" Asked Pauline and Joey. Surprised at this revelation.

Pauline: "Wha… wha, how? How could you have figured it out? We did it at Joey's house. Plus, you were out of town when it happened so there's no way you wouldn't have suspected anything. Oh and also, it wasn't officially confirmed till today."

Wolf: "Two things: one, you've been vomiting in every morning now for the last two weeks. Two, you've also been having some strange food cravings for lately. So unless I'm mistaken, those all the signs that my niece is pregnant."

"Oh ya," said Pauline. Embraced that her uncle had caught on to it, and that she hadn't realised that he should've been able to do so.

Wolf: "Now before you say anything else, I just want to say that I'm not mad at, or disappointed in either of you. I mean, I've heard rumors that Scar Inflictor attended Gus's party two weeks, and spiked the punch bowl. So I assume that means you two drank some of the punch, lost control of yourselves, and produced my great niece, or nephew without any realization as to what you were doing. Am I wrong?"

Joey: "No you're spot on."

Wolf: "Cool. Anyways, the point is that unlike my older brother, I'm total supportive of your baby, and will help in any way I can to raise it."

Pauline couldn't help but shed a tear from hearing this. Wolf had always been there for her when she needed him, and those words only reminded her of how lucky she was to have him in her life.

In response she reached over the counter to give her uncle a hug as a sign of gratitude. "Oh thank you Uncle Wolf! Thank you!"

After a minute of hugging, Pauline let go of her uncle, letting the store filled with silence till Joey broke it.

Joey: "Soooo… what now?"

Before anyone could answer, a loud scream filled the ears of everyone in Comics Man. "AHHHHH!"

 **Stay tune for chapter nine…**


	10. Atomic Dog

**Atomic Puppet: New Adventures**

 **Chapter 9: Atomic Dog**

"What was that," asked AP. Only to answer his own question as he, Joey, Pauline, and Wolf looked out the front window of Comics Man. Finding the cause of the screaming to be Senior Sub Atomic going on a rampage throughout Mega City. "Augh, not this thing again."

 **Senior Subatomic is a twenty foot, Lhasa, Apso dog, with purple fur, and owned by Mookie. Mookie's mom had bought Senior Subatomic as a birthday present for Mookie three years ago. At that time, Senior Sub Atomic was just a little, brown-furred puppy no bigger than eight point two kilograms. But when Mookie first saw the puppy attacking a chew toy, the wannabe hero/villain decided to turn the innocent dog into a weapon of evil. To do this, he ejected the dog with a growth serum, (that he'd bought on a black market website), which caused it to grow way larger than the dog ever could normally. Unfortunately, the serum also caused whoever took the serum to go on rampages and ignore the commands of everyone including their owners, (if they had any). These effects of the serum, combined with the dog's basic, puppy instincts, and prevented now enormous size, made Senior Subatomic a very dangerous creature. In fact, it took all of Atomic Puppet's energy just to tire the dog out long enough to get it chained up, and sent away to a lab till an antidote could be developed.**

Joey knew that upon seeing the huge dog attacking the city again meant that his plans for some night time lovemaking with his girlfriend were automatically cancelled; along with enjoying the rest of the three-day weekend.

"Augh," he groaned, "lets power up."

Saying this, AP attached himself to Joey's arm, activating their powers as they transformed into Atomic Puppet.

"Be back soon Paula," said Joey.

"No you won't," combated Pauline. Knowing what was going to happen tonight.

"Just be careful ok." She said before giving Joey a quick kiss on the lips.

"I will," he said before flying off to fight the big purple dog, **"I know I basically ripped off Clifford. Though in my defence I didn't realize this till two, maybe three days into working on this chapter."**

"You better be," said a worried Pauline.

Wolf: "Ah don't worry, he'll be alright."

"I hope so," responded Pauline, as she put a hand on her stomach. "We hope so."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, somewhere else in Mega City**

Mega City was struck by mayhem. Only ten minutes since Senior Subatomic had started attacking, and nearly an eighth of the city was destroyed. Right now the gigantic dog was chewing on a huge, bone-shaped sign from some pet store; while sitting on a smashed section of that same store.

At that moment, Atomic Puppet had just arrived onto the scene. The occupants of the store were running away screaming in fear.

Joey: "How'd this thing escape from the lab? I thought it was supposed to be injected with sleeping drugs every half hour till an antidote could be developed."

AP: "Don't know. Don't care. Let's just bag this dog and go on with our night."

"Agreed. Let's do this," responded Joey, (who just wanted to enjoy some "alone time" with his love), as he and AP, **"as Atomic Puppet"** , charged straight towards Senior Subatomic, (the dog facing them). Only to turn upwards at the last possible second, grabbing the bone sign in the process.

Shocked, the dog turned his head in multiple directions. Looking for its missing bone till he looked up to find it in the hands of Atomic Puppet.

Senior Subatomic: "BARK! BARK, BARK, BARK!"

AP: "You want it? Come and get."

Saying this, Atomic Puppet began flying away with Senior, **"a nickname I'm giving the dog,"** chasing after the hero. However, Atomic Puppet was much faster than the overgrown dog so the two heroes quickly went out of view of Senior; but because of the dog's sense of smell, it could still track AP. Which of course, AP and Joey had planned.

It had taken Joey and AP a few minutes to reach the pet store that Senior had been attacking. During that time, they'd figured out a plan for dealing with the overgrown dog. A plan that involved using a dog's weakness: their toys.

A few minutes later, Atomic Puppet had arrived at their destination: the construction site for the new Mega City Skateboard Park, (Skatetopia); with Senior Subatomic right behind them.

 **Skatetopia was planned to be the future biggest/coolest skateboard park in the country. Boosting the City's tourism, and distracting everyone from all the villains that infested Mega City. The city's mayor had come up with the whole idea as his legacy for when he passed away, (or retired, depending on which came first). It also served as a great way to boost his popularity during election years. Because of this, Mayor Geoffrey had made this a top-level project. Forcing all construction workers to take night shifts in order to have Skatetopia completed months before the voting started. Though upon seeing Atomic Puppet zooming straight towards them with Senior Subatomic following pursuit, the workers immediately abandoned their tasks, running as far from the construction site as possible.**

Reaching the centre of the construction site, Atomic Puppet found a massive hole surrounded by six cement trucks.

"HEY BOY, COME AND GET IT!" Shouted Joey, as he and AP threw the bone sign into the hole. Senior then immediately hopped face first, into the hole; causing an earthquake to hit Mega City.

Though fortunately, the earthquake was just a minor one so the cement trucks were still in the same position that they were before Senior had hopped in; and undamaged. This allowed Atomic Puppet to execute the next stage of the plan: flying over to the nearest truck, Atomic Puppet used super strength to open up the drivers' section and turn on the machine. The cement truck then began pouring out wet cement into the hole that Senior, (who was currently occupied with the bone sign), was in. As the first truck did this, Atomic Puppet continued on doing the exact same thing with the other five trucks.

In no time, Senior became buried in, now drying, cement. By the time the cement was completely dry, a huge crowd of people had arrived on the scene to cheer for their hero's triumphant victory over Senior Subatomic; as well as watch as a bunch of policemen, dogcatchers, soldiers, and scientists removed the huge dog from the cement. All of which was being aired by Rex Bordeaux and his crew.

Rex Bordeaux: "Once again folks, the city is safe thanks to the heroic actions of Atomic Puppet. Atomic Puppet, do you have anything you'd like to say to the citizens of Mega-City?"

AP: "Just one thing."

Atomic Puppet: "Victory Pose!"

With that being said, Joey and AP did their classic victory pose right before flying off.

Rex Bordeaux: "Oookay. And in other news…"


	11. Atomic Moping

**Atomic Puppet: New Adventures**

 **Chapter 10: Atomic Moping**

Rex Bordeaux: "And in other news the mayor has just announced that massive budget cuts will be made due to the costs of building Skatetopia. These cut backs will be focused on…

As the news reporter continued talking about the budget cuts to the viewers all over Mega City, one of those said viewers was furious at what had just transpired not long ago. That viewer was none other the creator of the twenty foot tall dog, Mookie/Sargent Subatomic, who was watching the news from his mother's basement while eating a bowl of popcorn.

Mookie: "Oh come on!"

For the billionth time Mookie's plans had failed. Which filled him with fury as he threw his bowl of popcorn at the t.v.

"Why is it so hard to destroy my enemies?" Mookie asked out loud, to himself.

"I've tried everything: lying, stealing, blackmailing, kidnapping, attempting murder, forming an army of prisoners, even turning harmless animals into monsters and unleashing them into the city, twice. Yet despite all this, I'm still not on Mega City's top ten most dangerous villains list."

 **On a side note, here's a copy of that list, (which I just made up):**

 **Professor Tite-Gripp**

 **Scar Inflictor**

 **Absorbo-Lad**

 **Puppet Boy**

 **Mudman**

 **Naughty Kitty**

 **Were-Chicken**

 **Dirtbag**

 **Harry Von Follicle**

 **Mucus Monster**

Mookie: "Not even my giant dog made the list. Oh why am I such a failure? I mean all the villains at the prison have respected me since they found out that I destroyed Captain Atomic. Or at least they did till the jail break I orchestrated resulted in the permanent cancelation of the Prison Christmas Party. If they still respected me, than I could form an army to eliminate Atomic Puppet for good."

 **The Prison Christmas Party was the only time of the year that prisoners were happy. On Christmas Eve, all the prisoners were allowed to enjoy a nice time in the prison cafeteria with decorations, eggnog, Christmas cookies, turkey dinner, they even received presents, (one for each prisoners). Unfortunately, after the prison breakout in "The Big Shift: Part 2" the Prison Christmas Party was canceled permanently as a punishment. All the villains and criminals of Mega City never forgave Mookie for this. As such, every single one of them lost all respect for Mookie, and developed a strong hatred towards him.**

Mookie: "But no. Ever since that stupid Christmas party got canceled, I've gotten no respect from any of those villains, because they think I'm the one responsible for it getting canceled. And to make matters worse, none of those villains have, nor will they ever work with me again. Even if it meant destroying Atomic Puppet. Oh if only I had a way to get those villains to respect me again. Then I could use them to create an army to destroy Atomic Puppet, and take over the world. MAW HA, HA, HA, HA!"

"MOOKIE! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT DOING THE EVIL LAUGH?" Shouted Mookie's mom from upstairs. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW."

Mookie: "OKAY MOM. Wait a minute. MOM WHY AREN'T YOU AT YOUR BOOK CLUB?"

Mookie's mom: "BOOK CLUB GOT CANCELLED. THAT SCAR INFLICTOR GUY BURNED JACOB'S HOUSE DOWN; WITH HIM IN IT. DON'T WORRY, JACOB'S GOING TO BE ALRIGHT THOUGH."

 **On a side note: Jacob is the person who started the book club that Mookie's mom is in. Also, the book club always has meetings held at his place.**

Mookie: "I DON'T CARE MOM. Wait, Scar's the most deadly teenager in existence. He was even named the second most dangerous villain despite not officially being named one. If I were to persuade him into becoming my sidekick, than everyone: hero, villain, civilian alike would fear me. I could use this new fear to build an army of criminals that respected, no worshiped me. Then at last, I would be able conquer the earth, destroy Atomic Puppet, and achieve ultimate power. MAW HA, HA, HA! MAW HA, HA, HA! MAW HA, HA…"

Mookie's Mom: "MOOKIE!"

Mookie: "ALRIGHT MOM, I'M DONE."

"For now," he whispered.

 **Question for you, (the viewer): would you like me to give Mookie's mom an actual name? Or would you prefer that she be called Mookie's mom? Submit your answer in the reviews.**


	12. Atomic Student Body

**Atomic Puppet: New Adventures**

 **Atomic Student Body**

 **The following contains a list of characters from Mega High's 2021 senior class (plus one freshmen student), that I've either made up, were already on the show with names, or background characters, "who were on the show but didn't have names," who I'm now giving names.**

 **This list will not include students who've already made appearances in this fanfiction, including: Joey, Abby, Pauline, and Ball Gus.**

Stella Lopez

Tall, tan skinned, dark brown haired female.

A seventeen year old, straight A student.

Has a spoiled side due to her parents being millionaires.

Hates Pauline due to her having better grades than her in every subject, who in turn hates Stella because of her snobbish attitude, and continued insults to super heroes.

Loves fashion.

A bit of a stereotypical person.

Thanks to her parents connections, (and money), Stella will begin working as an assistant to some famous fashion designer after high school.

Can be a bit slutty at times.

Bill Morello

The "Blond-Haired Boy" who's a background character from season 1.

Nineteen years old.

He got held back a few times.

Overall, not a bad guy, however, he can be a bit offensive without realizing what he's saying.

Has no idea what he wants to do after graduation.

Spike Jones

The "Blue-Haired Guy" who's a background character from season 1.

Ball Gus's best friend/romantic partner.

Shares a love for sports with Gus.

A member of the Mega City High football team.

Plans to go pro with football after finishing high school.

Tyler Rites

The "Brown-Haired Guy" from season 1

Age: eighteen.

Got suspended so many times that he had to make up for it by spending another year in school.

Is still the school bully, but has started to focus more on his dreams than bullying.

Dreams of being a professional sculptor. He makes his sculptors using his fists and anything that he can smash with them.

Carol Rites

Tyler's younger sister, **"by a year"**.

Age: seventeen.

Stella's best friend.

Both she and Stella love fashion, and insulting Pauline and Joey just for laughs.

Like Stella, she can be a bit slutty.

She's currently barley passing all but two subjects: Math and Gym, which she is a straight A student in.

Once she's graduated high school, Carol plans to go to Mega City University to study math.

Glitty

Abby's best friend.

Age: fourteen.

Gender: female.

Glitty is just her nickname, **"or real name will remain a mystery for as long as I feel like it"**.

Received her nickname in kindergarten after an accident with some glitter. She's quite fond it, not caring that everybody, (even her relatives), call her by it.

She's bisexual.

Has long, brown hair.

Wears clothes with pink and glitter on them.

Is a lot like her BF.

She's well aware of Abby's crush on Scar Inflictor, and supports it.

Alfred Nickerson

The "Orange-Haired Kid" who's a minor character from season 1.

Looks the same as he did back in season one, but with one change in his appearance: he's grown a mustache, **"a horseshoe mustache to be exact"**.

President of the Mega City High Chess club.

Despite his position, Alfred is known for keeping to himself most of the time.

Ranks as tenth best chess player in the world.

Plans to become a profession chess player after finishing high school.

Warren Beasley

Age: seventeen.

He's a reporter in the Mega City High newspaper, or at least he was till it got shut down three years ago. Now he runs a gossip blog which doesn't get much attention because everyone finds him and his desire for attention too annoying.

He's one of the handful of people who know about how Joey and his puppet are Atomic Puppet, though has failed in every attempt to reveal this to the world. In fact, his attempts have resulted in him being named Mr. Delusional.

Has a crush on Carol, but unfortunately is never able to woo her because she thinks he's delusional.

Looks pretty much the same as he did back in season one, except he's a little bit taller.

Plans to study journalism at Mega City University after graduating high school.

Lavana Jace

Is a Gothic type chick.

Gender Female.

Age: seventeen.

Wears a black hoodie over her head.

Pauline's second best friend.

Loves poetry.

She has an interest in super hero/villain comics.

In her free time she's either writing or reading poems in the Mega City graveyard, reading comics, or chatting with Pauline, (depending whether or not Pauline's busy with Joey).

Her favorite comic series is the Grim Slasher, **"which I just made up."**

After graduation, Lavana plans to become a professional writer.

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter of "Atomic Puppet: New Adventures" coming soon, (hopefully).**


	13. Atomic School Part 1

**Atomic Puppet: New Adventures**

 **Chapter 11: Atomic School Part 1**

Mega City High School, a place where freedom comes at the end of the month, and last for two months. For a quarter of those students who attend this school will be leaving for good at the end of the June. Yet the last month of school was the most difficult, and stressful of all for students. Though for Joey Felt and Pauline Bell, they had a lot more than final exams to worry about.

After Joey's parents grounded Abby for hanging out with Scar Inflictor, the young teenager decided to get a little payback on her brother for spilling the beans, by tweeting about Pauline's pregnancy, (and how Joey was the father).

The news spread faster than wild fire, reaching all who saw Abby's tweet, and those who heard it from her followers. Within no time at all, everyone was talking about it. Some were wondering how it happened; though that quickly got figured out after a handful of students who went to Ball Gus's party reported seeing the expecting parents there, where it most likely that they'd drank the spiked punch, **"it had become common knowledge by then that Scar Inflictor had spiked the punch"**. Others were wondering what gender the baby was going to be, would it would act like a wolf just like its great uncle, and if Joey and Pauline were going to tie the knot. Many of those who thought any of this kept nagging the teenaged couple for answers, which really pissed off Pauline, since to her, no one except hers and Joey's friends and relatives had the right to ask those questions; except the for the wolf question. That one just totally offended her, **"F.Y.I. her uncle Wolf is completely with his niece's view on it"**.

To make matters worse, Joey and Pauline's enemies were starting to get in on the action: Warren was blogging about the baby online, calling it Atomic Puppet Junior. Stella was constantly mocking Pauline for letting herself get knocked up. Mookie attempted, **"and failed"** , to kidnap Pauline multiple times in order to extract the baby after its birth and turn it into a weapon that he could use to accomplish his evil plans once and for all.

Though despite all the hardship, the young couple was pulling through, with their love for each other growing stronger each day. To them the baby was a gift, not a curse. A gift that they and their relatives and even AP couldn't wait to see born. Already the future parents were searching for a two-bedroom apartment, Phil got Joey and Abby's baby crib, toys, and clothes out of storage, **"Vivian refused to part with any of her children's baby stuff so she convinced her husband to buy a storage unit and put all those things in it. They also put their wedding tux and dress in the storage unit as well"** ,Vivian got Pauline subscribed to all the top magazines relating to babies, and pregnancy, (which Pauline really appreciates since she has no experience dealing with children), and AP, (knowing that the baby would grow up knowing that he wasn't just some sock puppet), was preparing himself for guarding the baby at night from intruders.

To make things even better, the talk about Pauline being pregnant was beginning to quickly die down as rumors were beginning to spread that Abby was in love with the dreaded Scar Inflictor. Unfortunately, despite how this was taking the unwanted attention from Joey and Pauline's future baby, it was starting to give people the impression that Abby was a horrible person. This of course made Abby, her friends, and family was furious.

* * *

Tuesday, June 1, 2021,

It was a great morning for our expecting, teen parents as they walked down the halls of Mega City High School towards their first period class, **"coincidently, they had most of the same classes together"**. Or at least it was great till they overheard some students talking about Abby's supposed crush.

"Hey did you hear about how that dirty girl Abby is in love with that Scar Inflictor monster?" Asked one student to another.

"Ya," replied that other student. "I can't believe it. I mean after everything that monster did, I'm surprised that anyone, even his parents, would love him."

First Student: "Well she's clearly a heartless, soulless, bitch if she loves that monster."

Other student: "Agreed."

Unfortunately, hearing this made Joey more furious than when people were constantly talking about him and Pauline's unborn child. At least that was mostly just curious comments, (with a few negative remarks from their enemies), while now this was nothing but awful insults towards his sister.

Seeing the anger in her boyfriend's eyes, Pauline whispered, "I know what their saying is wrong, but you can't blame them. I mean, her resent behaviour doesn't exactly prove otherwise."

 **When I said in the second chapter that she had become a bit rebellious, "which I've now changed by removing the towards her parents and brother part," I mean that she's disobeyed some rules on purpose and has gotten suspended twice during her freshman year.**

"I know Paula," agreed Joey. "I just can't stand seeing what my little sister is becoming. I really need to talk to her and try to start making things right between us."

Bing, Bing, Bing

"Better wait on that till after class," said Pauline after hearing the bell ring.

"Ya, you're right Paula," said Joey. The two then quickly went to their lockers to grab their books, then got to chemistry class right before the teacher arrived; or in this case, their surprise substitute teacher, Mr. McKinnon.

Mr. McKinnon: "Hello class. You all know me as Mr. McKinnon: the top substitute teacher in Mega City. Well that's no longer true as I've just signed a three year contract as a full time teacher at this school. And starting today I'll be replacing Mr. Chacko, **"the original Chemistry teacher"** , as your chemistry teacher."

Raising his hand Ball Gus asked, "Uh Mr. McKinnon, what happened to Mr. Chacko?"

Mr. McKinnon: "Well you see Mr. Gus, Mr. Chacko invested everything had, and more, **"he got a loan from the bank"** , on some new super drug that was being developed. He'd heard rumors that it would be able to cure any disease, and of course he wanted in on the action. During the final stages of testing it was discovered that the drug did not fact cure any kind of disease, but in fact caused toe fungus, blather infection, massive cramps, swollen eyes, and eventual death. So of course the project was shut down, all the members of the project were sent to jail, and Mr. Chacko lost everything. Knowing that he couldn't be able show his face in public after news of his involvement in the project got out, Mr. Chacko immediately handed in his resignation."

"Any who, let's begin by going over what will be expected on your final exam for this class."

."Uhh," everyone groaned as Mr. McKinnon began.

 **Stay tuned for part 2**


	14. Atomic School Part 2

**Atomic Puppet: New Adventures**

 **Chapter 12: Atomic School Part 2**

 **Last time on "Atomic Puppet: New Adventures," news got around that Joey and Pauline were having a baby, causing everyone to get up in the young couples business about it. Though that attention quickly moved to Abby as rumors were going around that she was in love with Scar Inflictor.**

 **Now while our main young couple attend their chemistry class, we find Abby in study period, talking to her best friend, Glitty, about these rumors, and what they're causing.**

Abby: "This is not good Glitty."

Glitty: "It's not that bad Abby."

Abby: "If these rumors get to Scar's ears before I can get him to be my boyfriend, than our relationship is toast before it even officially begins."

Glitty: "Well they're technically not rumors, since you've been in love with Scar since last September. But that leaves the question being, who spilled the beans? I mean, I'm the only one who knows about your feelings for Scar right?"

Abby: "Ya."

Glitty: "So whoever started that rumor is either trying to ruin your social life, (since no one was talking smack about you till these rumors started), or just separate you and Scar Inflictor. The last one makes the most sense, since you have no enemies."

"You're right Glitty," agreed Abby as she started to think.

"Now who would want to separate me and Scar," she thought to herself. "It has to be someone who knows of my friendship with him. Someone who hates either me, or Scar, or both. Someone with connections that can prevent him/her from being caught. And someone who's probably a big jerk."

"Gasp," gasped Abby as she suddenly figured it out.

"What?" Asked Glitty, who wasn't following what Abby was thinking. "What is it?"

"I need to go somewhere. Cover for me till I get back," responded Abby as she ran down the hallway.

"But where are you going?" Asked Glitty, who was still puzzled.

Abby: "To see someone."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in Joey and Pauline's chemistry class**

Mr. McKinnon: "and with that in mind, it'd be wise for each and every one of you to review chapters 7, 8, and 9 thoroughly; and as a precaution, I advise that you all…"

"Attention students and staff," said Principal Punch My Fist through the speaker positioned over the white board at the front of the classroom. "I've just received word that our school's boiler is leaking. So as a precaution, (and according to school rules), all classes are canceled for the rest of the day."

The class immediately burst into a roar of cheers as everyone began filing out the classroom and towards their lockers to get their things, and go home.

As Pauline was grabbing some things from her locker, Joey snuck and gave her a surprise kiss on the cheek, making her blush.

Joey: "So I was thinking, after I find and make things right with Abby, maybe you and I could check out that baby clothes shop my mom mentioned the other day. So what do ya say?"

After a few seconds of thinking, Pauline responded, "Sure why not, we've got some extra time due to this boiler leak. Besides, I've looking at those baby clothes magazines that you mother gave me and I spotted some cute superhero pajamas that I'd like to try and find."

Joey: "Than let's find Abby."

After quickly searching the school for Abby, but with no luck, our young couple decided that she's must have went home. So in turn, they couple went back to the Felt residence as well.

* * *

 **Felt Family House, Joey's room**

"This is the life." Said AP aloud to no one in particular as he watched "The Super Pretty Pony", **"from the episode Sold Out"** , on Joey's portable Blu-ray player, while laying on Joey's bed.

To him this was just an average day: while Joey was at school, AP would hang out in the former's room till he came back. Whenever a crisis occurred that required Atomic Puppet, Joey would rush home to collect AP, or the latter would use one of his emergency, toy rockets, (that were hidden under Joey's bed), to get to the former, then power up.

Fortunately though, there were no villains creating any sort of trouble right now, so AP was free to enjoy some quality me-time without any worries what so ever, (especially from Bubbles since Joey had kept to his word and prevented the cat from ever coming into his bedroom ever again).

However, AP's quality me-time ended when…

"AP!" shouted Abby, as she barged right into the bedroom, with a furious look on her face.

"Oh, a… hey Abby. What are…"

"SHUT UP PUPPET!" Interrupted Abby. Reaching the end of the bedroom, Abby grabbed AP, squeezing him tight in her hands.

Abby: "I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!"

"He… hey," said AP as he tried to squeeze free from Abby, but with no success, (except for getting enough room to breathe and speak better. "Joey said I'm allowed to use his portable, Blue-ray player whenever I want."

Abby: "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT PUPPET BRAIN."

"ABBY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH AP?" Shouted a Joey, who'd just appeared in front of the bedroom with Pauline.

"What are you doing here?" Abby asked, surprised to see her brother here. "Don't you have chemistry, or something?"

Joey: "There was a boiler leak so everyone… wait hold on a second. If you'd been at school, you would know why we're home early. But since you didn't, that clearly means you skipped school."

Abby: "I did not skip school. I just sneaked out for a few minutes, because I'd realised that AP was the one who started that rumor about me being in love with Scar, and went to confront him about it."

Joey and Pauline: "WHAT!"

"You have no proof of that," protested AP.

Bing, Bing

Hearing her phone go off, Abby reached into her pocket to find that she'd received a text message from Glitty. Upon reading it, Abby's lips curled up into a smirk.

"It appears that I now have proof."

"Explain," said AP as he crossed his arms. "And make it quick, I was getting to my favorite part of The Super Pretty Pony Movie."

Abby: "Well Glitty just texted that she'd heard that the rumor was started by Captain Atomic Blogger Fan Mega."

 **Fun fact: around the same time that Vivian and Abby found out about Joey and AP being Atomic Puppet, AP had begun a blog in order to further socialize with others without Joey needing to be around, or risk revealing their secret. Captain Atomic Blogger Fan Mega is his username which every one of his followers knows him as. To them Captain Atomic Blogger Fan Mega is just a major Captain Atomic fan.**

AP: "Okay, okay. It was me. I started the rumor. Happy now?"

Abby: "NO! WHAT IN HELL WHERE YOU THINKING"

AP: "I was thinking that when word reached Scar about you being in love with him then he'd quit hanging out with you. Allowing you to finally realize that he's nothing but a monster and perhaps end this annoying rebellious faze of yours."

Of course this only made Abby want to strangle AP, (which she did). "Why you little piece of…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on their sis," interrupted Joey, causing Abby to loosen her grip on the talking puppet. "I admit that AP's method wasn't the best approach, but at the same time it still made a lot of sense. I mean Scar's not the emotion nor the commitment type, (except for when it comes to violence). And I realize that you do have feelings for him; but referring to what I just said, is he the type of guy you want to dedicate your life to? A selfish, psychotic jerk who's only goal in life is to hurt others."

"Well I uh, I uh" stuttered Abby. Realising that her brother made since, while at the same time wondering how he'd figured out her secret.

Joey: "Trust me, I know love can be complicated like it is for you now, but just think about this carefully. Because," Joey looks at Pauline while saying this next part, "you may make the greatest choice of your life," Joey looks back at Abby again, "or you could end up getting hurt worse than what any physical injury can do to you."

With that said, Joey, Pauline, and AP, (who'd managed to free himself from Abby's grip on him), left Abby in Joey's bedroom to think things over a little bit.

 **I confess, I rushed to get that last part done with because I want move on because I am planning a Christmas special that I want to have posted before Christmas day, and I have four, (at most), more chapters I want to write before that. So stay tuned for the next chapter in Atomic Puppet New Adventures**.


	15. Atomic Graduation

**Before we begin the next chapter of "Atomic Puppet: New Adventures" I would just like to answer a question asked by a "Guest" who asked what the gender of Joey and Pauline's baby will be. The answer to this is that I have decided on the gender, but you along with the rest of the readers will have to wait till the baby is born, which will be within three-to-five chapters, (not counting Chapter 13).**

* * *

 **Atomic Puppet: New Adventures**

 **Chapter 13: Atomic Graduation**

Today was a wonderful day for both the senior classmates of Mega City High as the former were finally graduating high and going out into the world.

All the graduates, (except for one), sat next to the stage in the gymnasium as the valedictorian, (aka Pauline), gave her valedictory to everyone, (grads, teachers, family/friends of those graduates), in front of her.

"And I have to say it's been quite a fun ride, not counting the assignments I didn't like, or enemies I made here," (she says while quickly looking at Stella when saying this). "Though like I've said, I really enjoyed my time at Mega City High, but at the same time, I, (along with the rest of us here), am looking forward to the next stage of my life."

As Pauline says this she quickly looks down at her pregnant belly, **"though she's not showing yet"** , then at Joey.

"Aww" said a handful of audience members.

Pauline: "Anyways, as we are all looking forward to starting the next stage of our lives, no matter what, a part of us will always be here as students of this school. Thank you and farewell."

The entire gymnasium burst into a thunderous applause as Pauline began to make her way back to her spot with the other graduates.

"Thank you, thank you," said Principal Punch My Fist, who'd just got to the podium. "Now let's get on with the main event, (and let's make it quick, I have tickets to tonight's boxing match). Now our first graduate is Ella Aloha," **"I just made her up on the spot"**.

Hearing her name, Ella made her way up to the stage to receive her diploma, an award she'd won from her final year of high school, and have a few pictures taken herself holding her diploma with the principal.

The same thing happened with the rest of the grads till everyone had their diplomas.

Well, all except for Carol. At the last second, **"like right before the principal handed her, her diploma"** , it was discovered that she failed English, resulting in her having to retake the class in summer school.

Principal Punch My Fist: "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the graduating class of 2021."

With that said, the graduates threw their hats into the air as they, (along with their friends and family), cheered for their success.

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone had moved from the gym to Mega City High's football field where families were taking pictures with the 2021 graduates; while also enjoying snacks found on a clothed table set up by the school's cafeteria staff.

Grads were also taking the time to say their final goodbyes to friends who they wouldn't be seeing for a long time, or more. Among those who were giving their final farewells were Pauline and Lavana. The latter had been offered a scholarship at a fancy literature university in London, England and was leaving tonight.

Lavana: "After doing some research on the place I decided to accept their offer."

Pauline: "So you're leaving for England tonight."

Lavana: "Ya my parents even got me an apartment all set up, though I have to be there by tomorrow night at the latest or the landlord will rent the place out to someone else."

Pauline: "Man your parent really want you to go that badly huh?"

Lavana: "Well they've been planning on retiring for some time. They've even made arrangements to move to this nice retirement home in Florida. So it's not like I wanna be living all by myself in some big, empty house.'

'Anyways, what about you and Joey? You guys find a place to raise you unborn kid yet? And where do you plan on studying business?"

Pauline: "First off we haven't had time to find our own place yet, but after the cruise, we're going to focus our efforts on finding a two-bedroom apartment to raise our child in. Secondly, I've been accepted into the business program at Mega City's University; someone's got to run the family comic shop once my uncle leaves for the woods. Joey's going there too, but to study art in order become both an artist and a comic book writer. He wants to make Atomic Puppet comics."

Hearing that last part made Lavana chuckle a little. "Classic Joey. Some things never change."

Pauline: "Ya well that's one of the reason why I love him; he's always connected to his inner child."

Lavana: "And not in the annoying type sort of way."

The two friends immediately burst into another round of laughter that was disturbed when Lavana glimpsed the time on her watch. "Whoa, look at the time. I got to go grab my bags and get to the airport or else I'll miss my flight. Farewell?"

"Ya," replied Pauline who was sad that this was probably their final goodbye, "farewell. Keep in touch?"

"Always," Lavana answered.

The two friend then quickly embraced in a hug before Lavana ran off.

As soon as her friend had left, Pauline was greeted by the sound of a caring voice.

"Don't worry man."

Turning around, Pauline saw her uncle "Wolf" dressed up, (for once), in fancy dress clothes.

Wolf: "These things happen all the time during graduations, but like you said earlier, it's only the beginning of the next chapter of life man."

"You're right," agreed Pauline. She then embraced her uncle in a heartwarming hug.

Pauline: "C'mon, I promised Joey and his mom we'd meet up with them and the rest of their family after I talked to Lavana."

Wolf: "Lead the way man."


	16. Atomic Cruise

**Atomic Puppet: New Adventures**

 **Chapter 14: Atomic Cruise**

If there's one thing that Phillip Felt was skilled at, it was bragging about his beloved pet cat, Bubbles; a skill that he'd mastered after seven years of practice.

To him it was an art. One that he never hesitated to use anywhere.

"STAND ASIDE! MAKE WAY! HERE COMES THE CUTEST CAT EVER!"

Including now, at Mega City's docks, where the Felt family, (including Pauline, and the disguised AP), were now boarding the S.S. Regent, on an all-expense paid cruise to the Caribbean, thanks to Bubble.

Now Phil will brag about Bubbles for basically any sort of reason, (which of course annoyed everybody), but winning a cruise was something truly worth boasting about; and Phil was more than glad to share his cat's accomplishment with everybody around him as the Felts made their way towards the front desk of the ship's lobby.

"Ah," said a man behind the front desk, dressed in a fancy, white suit. "You must be the Felt family. I'm Mr. Seamen: manager of the S.S. Regent."

Phil: "That's right. I'm Phillip Felt and this my wife, Vivian, our beloved cat, Bubbles, our other cat, Scruffy, (though he used to be my mother's at before she died), our daughter, Abby, our son Joey, and our son's girlfriend, Pauline Bell."

"And this," said Vivian as she wrapped one arm around Pauline's belly while pointing at it with the other, "is our future grandchild."

Joey: "MOM!"

Pauline: "SERIOUSLY!"

Mr. Seamen: "Aw congratulations.

Joey: "Thanks. We're excited about this baby. But would you mind keeping it to yourself. My girlfriend and I prefer our privacy."

Mr. Seamen: "No worries. Anyways, allow me to take you all to your deluxe suite."

Pauline: "Cool thanks."

* * *

 **Five minutes later**

"Here we are," said Mr. Seamen, opening the door while saying this: revealing a two bedroom suite, (one having two beds while the other had one), with king sized beds, a bathroom attached to each room, a living area containing a three-person couch, two beanbag chairs, a coffee table, and a flat screened TV. The entire suite itself was decorated with sparkling, aquatic themed Knick knacks."

Phil: "Holy mother of suite, **"see what I did there"**.

Abby: "Wow."

Vivian: "Amazing."

Pauline: "Impressive."

Joey: "Cool."

AP: "Eh, I've seen better suites."

Everyone immediately turned their heads towards AP with shocked faces.

"I mean uh meow," said AP, trying to cover things up.

"Eh," said Mr. Seamen as if nothing unordinary had happened, "I've seen a lot of weirder stuff during my time on this ship. So here's your keys to the suite, a map and schedule of the boat, oh and enjoy your time on the S.S. Regent."

"Oh we will," said Phil. "And thank you Mr. Seamen," says this while giving the man a tip.

"No, thank you," replied Mr. Seamen as he left the suite, closing the door behind him.

As soon as he left, everybody turned their attention towards AP, with angry looks on their faces.

"Look," said AP, trying to cover things up, "I know I made a mistake, but like the guy said, he's seen weirder stuff. Plus I haven't exactly played the part of a cat in over five years."

"Yah will you better refresh yourself, or you're going overboard," threatened Abby.

Vivian: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy Abby. Let's just forget the whole ordeal, unpack our bags, and start exploring."

"I'm into that agreed Phil. "So which couple gets a bedroom to themselves?"

* * *

After debating for five minutes, Phil and Vivian ended up getting the bedroom with only one bed, due to how they were the ones who took Bubbles to the cat pageant in the first place.

Then after a few minutes of unpacking, the family dropped Bubbles and AP at the cat spa, splitting up afterwards with the intention of meeting up for dinner later at the ship's five star buffet.

* * *

 **Phil & Vivian **

For the last two months, Phil and Vivian had been doing research on the cruise ship that they were going on, figuring out what they needed to do most. Right now they were participating in a couple's limbo contest on the sky deck.

The Felts had managed to make it through the first ten rounds of the competition with twenty, (out of thirty), couples being eliminated.

"Okay everyone," said one of S.S. Regent's Disc Jockeys. "It's time for round eleven. Mike, Joseph lower the bar down two our second lowest position, and let's see which of our couples are the true limbo masters."

The crowd burst into cheers as the remaining couples lined back up, (with Vivian and Phil in the back of the line), while Mike and Joseph, **"who are cruise ship employees"** , lowered the bar down as ordered.

Vivian: "Oh boy, this is exciting. I can't believe we're in the final ten."

"I can. After all, we've won every limbo contest that we have participated in since we met," boasted Phil.

Vivian: "Good point. Alright let's do this!"

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

Disc Jockey: "Ladies and gentlemen, our winners for today's limbo contest are Mr. and Mrs. Phillip and Vivian Felt."

Everyone on the sky deck began cheering as the Disc Jockey handed the Felts a small trophy of two people doing the limbo.

Phil & Vivian: "BEST VACATION EVER!"

* * *

 **Joey & Pauline**

Joey and Pauline were at the ship's massive, (and fully stocked), arcade, playing the two person Alien Blaster VII game together.

Joey's mom had wanted them to come join her and Phil in the limbo competition, however, the idea sounded pretty much like a double date. Which made the younger couple feel too awkward to participate in, especially since it was with Joey's parents.

So far Joey was on fire, **"not literally"** , due to having seen all seven Alien Blaster movies at least a dozen times each.

"C'mon, c'mon," Joey said to himself as he kept getting closer to winning the game. All he had to do was destroy a few more aliens and victory would be his.

"Just as a few more, and…YES!" Shouted Joey in success. "Victory is mine."

"Yah, and you only had to lose twenty four different games before finally finding one to beat me in," remarked Pauline in an amused sounding voice.

Joey: "In my defense you're more experienced at these games than I, due to you having had more time to play them."

Pauline: "That and I'm way more athletic than you."

Joey: "Hey I thought Stella was the bragging type."

"Ohhhhhhh," responded some random guy near them who'd overheard the conversation, but didn't know what was going on.

Pauline: "Oh no you didn't?"

Joey: "Oh yes I did."

Pauline: "Not a good move Felt."

Joey: "oh really? Than what are you gonna do about it?"

As a response Pauline grabbed Joey's shirt, pulling him close enough that his face was less than half a centimeter apart from hers, and kissed him on the lips.

Random Guy: "Aw come on. Where's the fighting? If you're gonna do something like that, than you need violence, not lovey-dovey mush.

Ignoring the guy, the two young lovers continued their, (now), make out session.

"Umm, best vacation ever," the two said when taking a quick break for air before going back to kissing each other.

* * *

 **AP**

The pet spa had everything: massaging cat beds, soothingly hot water with live fish to snack on, mellowing music to further sooth all cats into a state of peace; and right beside the spa was a cat play room, **"which Bubbles was currently playing in at the moment"** , with all sorts of toys for the felines to play with.

"Meowsah," said AP in response to affects he was getting from one of the misusage beds.

Surprisingly, AP was quit enjoying his time onboard, especially all the pampering he was receiving. Last time he'd been disguised as a cat, it'd been as a cover at some kitty show while Joey went to find Bubbles; getting kidnapped by Naughty Kitty while doing so. This time, however, he was disguised in order to be able to partake in the family vacation, with no signs of villain, or any crazy cat people onboard, (well, none that were out to kidnap AP anyways).

Plus as Joey had mentioned a few months ago, he was finally able to enjoy interacting with cats, as they didn't see him as a toy, and weren't trying to, (playfully), tear him apart.

AP: "Ah, meow this meow is meow the meow best meow vacation meow every!"

* * *

 **Abby**

Abby was definitely enjoying her "personal time" onboard the cruise ship: after unpacking her stuff in their cabin, Abby changed into her black bikini with the plan of going to the ship's outer pool. She was especially excited about the wicked waterslides and soda bar at the pool, **"I just made up the soda bar. It like a bar, though it serves only soda/pop related beverages instead of alcohol"**.

She'd also been enjoying all the attention from the male teens at the pool.

Ever since AP had spread that rumor about her secret crush on Scar Inflictor, the bad boy had begun to completely ignore her. It brock her heart, but after some time thinking about it, Abby began to see that AP and the rest of her family had been right about Scar. So Abby had slowly worked towards moving on by flirting with other guys, and cutting out positive thoughts of Scar from her mind.

At the moment, Abby was laying down on one of the long beach chairs surrounding the deck while enjoying a nice cool, refreshing, cream soda, without any worrisome thoughts in her mind.

Abby: "Best vacation ever."

 **To be continued…**


	17. Atomic Baby Shower

**Atomic Puppet: New Adventures**

 **Chapter 15: Atomic Baby Shower**

It was the middle of August. Joey and Pauline had recently, (during the first, and sixth of August), turned eighteen, and had finally found a two-bedroom apartment that was very affordable to move into.

At the moment, Pauline was wearing a blindfold as Joey guided her someplace, though she had no idea where.

Pauline: "Uh Joey, where are you taking me?"

Joey: "It's a surprise Paula."

"Yeah like he told you the last ten times you asked," retorted AP, who was riding on Joey's shoulder.

"Sorry," Pauline said sarcastically. "But when you drag a blindfolded, pregnant girl around for like an hour, you have to expect her to get impatient."

Joey: "Don't worry Paula, we are just…about…at…the...our…destination now."

Immediately after he finished that sentence, Pauline felt the rising and falling feeling of an elevator stopping, followed by a beeping sound, and then the sound of elevator doors opening. All of this puzzled Pauline since she didn't recall hearing the sound, or feel of getting on the elevator before.

A moment later, Pauline was off the elevator with the feeling of Joey hands, (she assumed), untying, and removing her blindfold, revealing to her what Joey had meant by surprise: the control room of the Justice Alliance headquarters, which was decorated with hot pink balloons, presents, a cake and banner, both saying "Atomic Baby Shower", along with Cavalier, Beacon, Princess War Tickle, her uncle Wolf Joey's parents and sister. All standing in front of her with smiles on their faces.

Pauline gasped at the sight of this, unable to contain her excitement.

Before Pauline could say anything, everyone in the room shouted, "Surprise!"

Pauline: "How…how…how did I get up here without noticing? Sure I was wearing a blindfold, but that only blocks out my eyesight."

"Oh that was Robo-Ron," said AP, pointing behind Pauline to where the cyborg was standing. "Fun fact: Robo-Ron is able to create different sounds and vibrations that are able to block out those of what you'd hear and feel when getting into and riding in, say an elevator."

Joey: "Normally Robo-Ron uses it for when brining in non-Justice Alliance members into the Justice headquarters who we don't want to know its location, but I really wanted to surprise you, so I convinced him to make an exception.'

'Oh, that makes sense," said Pauline, understanding. Though, however, she was still shocked at what was going on. So instead of saying anything else, she just looked around at how the place was decorated for a few minutes till AP broke the silence.

AP: "Like it? It was all Joey's idea."

Pauline: "Joey? Yu…yu…you did this for me?"

Blushing, and putting his hands behind his back, Joey responded, "you…you're the love of my life. Plus you're carrying our child in your womb. Of course I was going to throw you a baby shower.'

'Aww Joey," Pauline said as she wrapped her arms around Joey. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you."

Joey: "No problem Paula. Though I can't take all the credit. A special thanks goes towards the Justice Alliance for letting me set the shower up, and for attending."

Cavalier: "Hey, you're carrying the child of a Justice Alliance member. You think we wouldn't celebrate it in the traditional way, (at least it's the traditional way on this planet).'

'Yeah, what he said," added Beacon.

Princess War Tickle: "It was an honor to be invited to the baby shower of the great Atomic Puppet."

 **For all those who don't know, Princess War Tickle and AP didn't get along in the first season. This was due to AP being jealous of Princess War Tickle, and the latter thinking of the former as obnoxious. However, over the years, (in my storyline), Atomic Puppet and Princess War Tickle have had to work together on multiple missions, especially since Princess War Tickle joined the Justice Alliance. This has allowed AP and Princess War Tickle to understand each other better, becoming good allies, and develop a respect for each other. In short, though AP is still "technically the obnoxious type", the two are on good terms and have agreed not to argue during events like Pauline's baby shower.**

Robo-Ron made an assortment of different beeps.

"Robo-Ron said it was a pleasure," translated AP. "As for me, well usually I'm not the sappy type, but since this is technically "your" party, I'll just say this: Joey's kind of like a little brother to me, and as such, you're like the future sister-in-law that I've grown fond of. So congratulations, and happy baby shower."

This of course left everyone in the room was just speechless. AP had never said something so emotionally beautiful about someone besides himself before; making it even more special than it already was.

"Aww, thanks AP," said Pauline, breaking the silence.

Joey: "Oh and a special thank to my parents, Abby, and your Uncle Wolf, who came, and helped set up.

Wolf: "You're like a daughter to me. Of course I was gonna come."

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for moment," Vivian shouted with excitement. "Heck, I was head planner of this shower."

Phil: "No kidding. She couldn't sleep these last few nights due to being too excited."

Pauline: "Well thank you all for doing this for me. I really, really, really appreciate every bit of it."

Abby: "No problem Pauline. Anyways, let's get this party started."

Everyone: "OH YEAH!"

The next few hours were then spent playing a variety of baby shower games, including: Guess the Mother's Measurements, (Winner: Robo-Ron), Bobbing for Nipples, (Winner: Joey), Drink up Baby, (Winner: Phil), Baby Items in the Bag, (Winner: Vivian), Dirty Diapers, (Winner: Joey), Tinkle in the Pot, **"before I say the winner of this game, I just wanted to let you all know that despite the name, it's not gross. Also I got the list of these games off some baby shower site that included instructions on how to play these games"** , (Winner: Cavalier), Feed the Baby, (Winners: Wolf and Princess War Tickle), and other fun, baby shower games. After the games and cake, everyone presented their gifts to the future parents; or at least they were about to when Mookie launched a surprise attack on the super-hero headquarters. Fortunately, the Justice Alliance quickly foiled and the wannabe hero's attack, who was then sent to prison, (AGAIN). Afterwards, presents were successfully presented, (without any further disruptions), to the future parents.

 **The following is a list what the gifts were, and who they were from:**

AP- a Captain Atomic blanket

Princess War Tickle- a baby rattle shaped like a mace **"metal ball with spikes"**

Beacon- a flamed shaped night light

Cavalier- a baby comb and brush set

Robo-Ron- a state of the art baby monitors

Phil and Vivian- Joey's old crib

Wolf- a super-hero themed stroller

Abby- a journal for when the baby is older

A few hours later, Pauline, Joey, and AP returned to their apartment using AP's teleportation ability to transport them there; along with all of their baby shower gifts as well.

At the moment, AP was lying in his bed, (one of the drawer's in the baby's room), passed out, while Joey and Pauline were also lying on their bed, resting after a long, fun day.

"Hey Joey," said Pauline, breaking the silence that had filled the room for the last half-hour while they rested.

Joey: "Yeah?"

Pauline: "Do you feel like it's all too much?"

Joey: "What do you mean?"

Pauline: "I don't know. I mean, I'm really looking forward to having your child, but it's just that in less than one night, we go from best friends, to lovers with a baby on the way; and to top it all off, everybody is expecting our baby to become the next Atomic Puppet. You get what I'm saying?'

'Yeah," Joey replied, nodding in agreement. "Being a super hero is a lot of responsibility, especially for someone at a young age. But overall, the decision of whether or not our child will follow in my footsteps is his, or hers, to make.

I admit that their does seem to be a whole lot on our plate, however, I think it's a tremendous gift that I finally have the women of dreams as my lover, to be creating, and raising a child with her. And no matter what, I know that our child, (whether or not it grows up to be a super-hero), will grow up to be something wonderful."

Pauline: "Aw Joey. You're such a sappy, sweet guy."

Joey: "I'll take that as a compliment."

Pauline: "I would if I were you."

 **The End of Atomic Baby Shower**

 **Next chapter will be "Atomic Puppet: New Adventures; Chapter 16: Atomic Christmas Special", which will be posted on Christmas Eve.**


	18. Atomic Christmas Special

**Atomic Puppet: New Adventures**

 **Chapter 16: Atomic Christmas Special**

 **Greetings everyone. Before we begin I just wanted to say I hope you enjoy this Christmas Special. Also at this point in the storyline, AP and Pauline are now considered a member of the Felt Family.**

* * *

 _ **Christmas Eve, 2021**_

Tis the season. Fresh white Christmas snow sprinkled down the streets of Mega-City. Its citizens were bustling about, preparing for one of the biggest days of the year, Christmas Day, **"the other being Atomic Puppet Day"**. Among those out and about were Joey and Abby Felt, carrying a buck load of presents while signing a Christmas jingle.

 _Ho Ho Ho_

 _Jingle Bells_

 _Tite-Gripp Smells_

 _Were-Chicken Laid an Egg_

 _Atomic Puppet Kicked All the Bad-Guys Butts_

 _And Send Them Back To Prison_

 _Hey Jingle Bells_

"Man that new version of Jingle Bells is pretty cool," commented Abby after she finished singing the song for the like the tenth time.

Joey: "First off, it's called Jingle Bells Atomic Style. And second it's more than cool, it's awesome! I mean it's the hottest Christmas song of the year."

Abby: "Yeah whatever. Let's just get home. Mom's famous Snowball cookies should be ready pretty soon."

 **Snowball cookies are something I just made up. In the story, they're Christmas cookies shaped like soft spheres, covered in white icing. Vivian invented them back when she was in high school and has made them every year during the Christmas season.**

Joey: "You don't have to tell me twice. Besides, I prefer not being away from Pauline for too long anyway with her being over seven months pregnant. Plus AP's been a bit nervous since we came back home for the holidays. You know how he is around Bubbles.'

'Yeah, I know. And since we're speaking of Bubbles, how about the last one back has to clean his litterbox for the rest of the holiday break." Immediately after saying this, Abby began racing back home as fast as possible before Joey could comprehend what'd just happened.

"Wait, what?" Realizing a little too late what had his sister just had done. "ABBY!" He screamed before running off, but not too fast since he was carrying some very breakable, and important Christmas presents.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Felt family house:**

AP was helping decorate the house by putting Christmas decoration around the room, (while trying to avoid Bubbles who kept attacking him like he was a pet-toy), Pauline was helping Phil set up Christmas lights all throughout the inside of the house, and Vivian was making her famous Snowball cookies. **"The Christmas tree had already been set up days ago"**.

Upon finishing with the lights, Phil plugged them into the nearest outlet. Causing the entire room to light up with all sorts of bright, beautiful colours.

Pauline: "Wow."

Phil: "And that's how you decorate a house.'

'Totally Man," responded Uncle Wolf in agreement.

 **Due to how his only living/human relative, who he didn't hate "aka Pauline", was staying at Joey's parents' house for Christmas, Wolf had been invited to stay in the Felt's guestroom for the holidays; and the comic store owner had gladly accepted the offer.**

"So I assume that you got those lawn reindeer set up out front?" Asked Phil. Turning his attention towards Pauline's uncle.

But before Wolf could answer…

THUMP!

The door slammed open with Abby coming through it. Followed by Joey who was gasping for air.

"YES! I won. I won you Atomic sucker," gloated Abby.

Joey: "I…humph…never...humph…agreed…humph…to your...humph... race. So technically...humph...I'm not on...humph...litterbox duty."

Abby: "Whatever. I still beat you."

Joey: "Reminder, I'm the one carrying the more expensive/breakable gifts.'

'Hey there," called out Pauline. Walking into the hallway she went up to her lover and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Pauline: "Here let me help you.'

'Uh, that won't be necessary Paula," Joey responded as he moved the presents he was holding away from Pauline before she could grab them.

Pauline: "You know Joey when somebody doesn't accept help from a loved one, it usually means they're hiding something.'

'And from my personal experience, it usually means something bad man," Wolf added in. "Well, at least if it's my older brother."

Pauline: "So Atomic Daddy, what are you hiding?"

"Who wants Snowball cookies and eggnog?" Vivian called out as she came into the hallway carrying a massive tray filled with Snowball cookies in one arm, and a Christmas plate containing mugs filled with eggnog in the other.

"ME!" Everyone yelled as they all ran towards Vivian; well everyone except Joey, who still had gifts in his arms.

Joey: "Hey AP, throw me a couple of cookies would ya.'

"You got it kiddo," responded AP. Hopping up and grabbing two Snowball cookies, (as per request), flinging them both straight towards his partner. Who in turn caught the cookies with, not his hands, but his mouth.

"SCORE!" AP cheered; jumping into the air with his arm pointing upwards.

"Mm. Delicious Mom." Joey said after eating the Snowball cookies in his mouth.

"Nice" munch "one" munch "you two" gulp. Said Pauline in between eating/drinking her cookies and eggnog.

Phil: "That looks like fun. Hey Wolf, throw me a few Snowball cookies. Target mouth."

Wolf: "You got it, man."

Wolf grabbed a few cookies from the tray and threw them straight at Phil as per request. With all but one reaching the inside of Phil's mouth. The last one went completely off course, splatting Abby right the face.

Everyone: "HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!

This of course made Abby furious. In response she grabbed a few Snow-Ball cookies, throwing them at AP, Joey, Pauline, and Wolf, (obviously).

Abby: "How ya like that."

AP: "SNOWBALL COOKIE FIGHT!"

With that being said, the most delicious holiday snow-ball fight in history was born.

In the middle of it, Joey quickly snuck over to the Christmas tree, (while everyone was busy throwing Snowball cookies), putting the presents he'd been carrying under it. While doing so he hid one of those presents, (a very small one wrapped in just a red ribbon), in the very back of the tree, hoping that this would allow for it to be the last present found and opened the following day.

Afterwards, Joey made his way back into the fight, grabbing a few more Snowball cookies and throwing them all at Abby.

* * *

 **Christmas Day**

"WAKE UP EVERYONE! IT"S CHRISTMAS MORNING!" Yelled Vivian. It was 6 o'clock in the morning and the future grandmother was already up and about. Within seconds after Vivian's call, Joey, Abby, Phil, and AP were making a mad rush down to the family to the living room where all the presents lay under the tree. Pauline and Wolf came down a minute later though sleepiness filled their heads more than Christmas joy at the moment. Quickly changing when the sight of a sparkling Christmas tree on Christmas morning filled their eyes.

Wolf: "Ho, ho, ho. Merry Christmas!"

Everyone else: "Merry Christmas!"

Within no time afterwards, the Felts plus Wolf had began plucking presents from the tree and unwrapping them. Revealing all sorts of gifts including but limited to the following items:

 *** Captain Atomic Mirror**

 *** Bubble "the Cat" Slippers**

 *** New Deluxe Cat Bed**

 *** X Phone 1000**

 *** Atomic Puppet Socks**

 *** Limited Edition War Tickle Comic**

 *** Justice Alliance t-shirt**

 *** State-of-the-Art Drawing Kit**

 *** Captain Atomic Bust**

 *** Justice Alliance Action Figures Set (Special Edition)**

 *** New X100 Laptop**

 *** The Complete Guide to Dealing with Extremely Rebellious Teenagers**

 *** Atomic Puppet Chew-Toy**

 *** Vacuumizer 9000**

 *** Flamethrower**

 *** Christmas Themed Heels**

 **"Guess** **which** **person** **got** **what** **gift from the ones listed above. Hint: each character gets two of the listed presents."**

In no time, all the presents had been unwrapped, and everyone was scattered around the living room, enjoying all their presents; all but one present that is.

"Hey, guys. There's still one present left." AP called, pointing an arm towards a small present that lay under the tree, near the back.

"I'll get it." Joey offered. Immediately getting off the couch where he'd been sitting on with Pauline. Reaching under the tree, he grabbed the present swiftly.

"So who's it for?" Pauline asked while her eyes were directed on one of her Christmas presents. Not noticing what her boyfriend/lover was doing.

Abby: "Uh Pauline. You should probably look down."

With a puzzled look on her face, Pauline looked to find Joey on one knee, presenting a small, velvet, black box, wrapped in a red ribbon.

Reaching down Pauline grabbed the present from Joey and carefully untied the red ribbon that encased it. Putting one hand on the top half of the box, Pauline began to slowly open the box. This caused everyone in the room, (especially Joey), to fill with dramatic tension as they watched Pauline open the box; time slowing down in their minds till Pauline finished opening the box, revealing a shining, diamond ring Within it.

Pauline was in complete shock at what she was beholding. She couldn't, just couldn't believe it. Yet here it was, an engagement ring handed to her by the love of her life/father of the child she carried in her womb.

Unable to say anything she just looked down at Joey.

Joey: "Pauline, we've known each other for fifteen years. During those years we've grown close. Closer than I ever thought possible. I mean we faced annoying bullies, rivals of all sorts, super villains, and underaged pregnancy. Yet here we are, two strong lovers who've conquered it all. Though it's not over yet, we still have a lot ahead of us, and really I can't imagine facing any of it without you by my side. What I'm trying to say is that, in short, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. So," Joey then places his hands around Pauline's, "Pauline Bell, will you marry me?"

At this point, Pauline was completely filled with wonderful emotions. Not only was her lover proposing to her, but the reason for why he was doing this was out of love and not because of her pregnacy. Because of this, Pauline's eyes began watering up with tears of joy as she gave Joey her answer.

Pauline: "Yes. YES, YES, YES, A THOUSAND TIMES YES!"

In response Joey pulled the ring from the box, slipping it on Pauline's ring finger, on her right hand. Followed by giving his new fiancé a kiss on the lips. A kiss that caused sparks to fly in their minds, just like when they confessed their love for each other eight months ago. **"Referring to the events from Chapter 5: Atomic Love"**

Though unlike last time, nothing could interrupt their blissful moment while they kissed. Not even the fact that they had an audience watching them this time. An audience comprised of people who couldn't be happier for the young lovers.

After a few minutes of kissing, Joey and Pauline Brock from their kiss. Gathering some much-needed air.

Looking into each other's eyes lovingly, Joey and Pauline were completely filled with complete happiness.

Joey: "Merry Christmas Pauline."

Pauline: "Merry Christmas Joey."

"Wahoo!" Shouted Phil. Immediately ending the moment between his son and future daughter-in-law. "Way to go Joey."

Vivian: "I knew this day would come." Sheds a tear while saying this. "My baby's getting married."

Abby: "Congratulations big bro. You too future big sis."

Wolf: "ARH-WOOOOOOOO!"

AP: "Nice work kid." **"FYI, AP** **helped** **Joey** **with** **preparing** **for** **this** **moment** **by** **loaning** **the** **money** **needed** **to** **purchase the ring."**

Joey: "Thanks, everyone."

Wolf: "This is without a doubt the best Christmas ever man."

Pauline: "It sure is Uncle Wolf. It sure is."

Phil: "This calls for a celebration."

Joey: "A Christmas sort of celebration. I mean it's still Christmas and all."

Pauline: "I'm all for it. What should we do?"

AP: "Ooh I got an idea."

Quickly clearing his throat, AP began to sing, _"Oh dashing through the sky"_

AP + Joey: _"On a snowy Christmas day"_

AP + Joey + Pauline: _"Over the cloud, we go"_

AP + Joey + Pauline + Vivian: _"Laughing all the way, ha, ha, ha"_

AP + Joey + Pauline + Vivian + Wolf: _"Making spirits bright"_

AP + Joey + Pauline + Vivian + Wolf: _"Oh what fun it is to fly and sing a sleighing song tonight"_

AP + Joey + Pauline + Vivian + Wolf + Phil: _"Oh"_

AP + Joey + Pauline + Vivian + Wolf + Phil + Abby: _"Ho Ho Ho"_

Everyone: _"Jingle Bells"_

Everyone: _"Tite-Gripp Smells"_

Everyone: _"Were-Chicken Laid an Egg"_

Everyone: _"Atomic Puppet Kicked All the Bad-Guys Butts"_

Everyone: _"And Send Them Back To Prison"_

Everyone: _"Hey Jingle Bells!"_

* * *

 **Will I hope you all enjoyed the Atomic Puppet Christmas Special? Consider it a Christmas present to all the viewers of this site.**

 **FYI the next chapter will be out in February, and I will explain who received the flamethrower and from they got it from in the following chapter.**

 **Also Merry Christmas to ALL, and a Happy New Year to you too : )**


	19. Atomic Baby

**Before we begin the latest chapter I'd just like to inform everyone that around this time Pauline is almost due to give birth. As such she's taking the winter semester off with plans to take a few online courses to catch up. Joey, however, isn't taking a break, but instead has reduced his course load so that he can spend more time being for Pauline and the baby. The two of them have been earning money to pay for food and bills by working at Comics Man; plus Pauline has a large amount inheritance money left to her by her parents. Which a large portion of it was left to them by Richard's parents, (aka Wolf's parents/Pauline's grandparents).**

* * *

 **Atomic Puppet: New Adventures**

 **Chapter 17: Atomic Baby**

 **February 19** **th** **, 2022**

Atomic Puppet: "Victory Pose."

Once again Mega City had been saved from it's most annoying villain, Mookie.

"Oh, C'mon," complained a defeated/wounded Mookie, while his greatest enemy(s) did their classic victory pose.

AP: "Next time think your plan over more thoroughly. Or better yet, don't even bother thinking about committing an act of villainy. We're just gonna kick your butt again anyways.'

'Yeah well maybe next time you won't be there," countered Mookie. "In fact, maybe there'll someday be a new way for me to destroy you."

Saying this caused Joey to get nervous. "I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about."

Mookie: "Oh I think you do. I also think…'

'Well, I think," interrupted Rex Bordeaux, Mega City's top TV news reporter. "That we don't care what's going on inside your teeny, tiny, little brain. So let's get you out of the way, and focus on Atomic Puppet. The city's greatest hero."

Mookie: "WHAT! What about me?"

Rex Bordeaux: "Don't care. Now Atomic Puppet do you have anything to the people of Mega-City?"

AP: "Well let me just say…'

"Can't talk right now. Atomic Puppet is needed somewhere else." Interrupted Joey before speedily flying off. "Atomic Go."

'Hey, what was that about Kid?" AP asked after a minute of flying. "I was just about to give a grandiose speech about how awesome I... I mean we are."

This caused Joey to let out an annoyed groan. "Argh. You can do that in front of the bathroom mirror back at our apartment anytime. Which is where we need to be right now. Pauline could go into labour at any moment, and I wanna be there in case something happens, good or bad. You understand?"

Oh AP understood. As the days past, Joey became more and more protective of his pregnant fiancé; especially with her being due to give birth any day now. Because of this, Joey didn't like to leave Pauline for very long. Only if he absolutely had to.

AP: "Sheesh. I pretty sure Pauline can take care of herself for a few minutes."

"For you, giving speeches usually takes a few dozen HOURS!" Snapped Joey.

AP: "Whoa Joey calm down. I think the whole stress of becoming a father, combined with the pressure from your school work, (even though you're taking a small course load this semester), is getting to you."

Joey: "Sigh. You're right AP. I just can't help it. Once Pauline gives birth, Mookie will constantly be attempting to either A, abduct our, **"referring to himself and Pauline"** , child. B, torture our child. C, murder our child. Or D, all the above.

And even if Mookie stays in prison, what's to stop him from revealing our secret identity to the public. Every super villain that we've faced will be after our child. He or she will never be safe."

AP: "Whoa kid takes it easy. First off remember that Mookie's attempted to expose us multiple times and failed. Secondly, you're just over worrying about the baby. No one's going to try and kill it; because no matter what Atomic Puppet, (or just plain old you and Pauline), will be there to save it. You and Pauline will be great parents who'll always protect, care and love your child at all cost."

Joey: "Sigh. Once again you're right. Maybe I just need to relax a little."

AP: "Eh man to that."

By this time the two had made it back to their apartment building. As a precaution, the two of them went behind the back end of the building where no one could see them return to their regular forms. Once that was taken care of, the two of them, (with AP hiding in Joey's pocket), made their way up to the top floor, towards their apartment.

Just as Joey was about to open the door to the apartment, a loud scream erupted from the other end of the door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Joey: "PAULINE!"

Concerned for his fiancé Joey rammed the door open, finding Pauline lying on the floor with her hands grasping her belly. Surrounding her was a large, wet stain on the floor.

Joey: "Pauline?'

'Joey," responded Pauline as she noticed Joey. "My water just broke."

Joey: "WHAT!"

Pauline: "I said, MY! WATER! JUST! BROKE!"

Joey: "Uh, uh, OH MY GOD THE BABY'S COMING!'

'WHAT!" Shouted AP, popping his head out of Joey's pocket.

Joey: "Oh my god. Oh my god. We…we…we gotta do something."

AP: "Alert the Justice Alliance. Remember what we've planned."

Pauline: "And be quick about it. I'M IN PAIN HERE!"

Joey: "Oh yeah. I'm on it."

Reaching into his pocket Joey pulled out a small button with the Justice Alliance symbol on it, quickly pressing it. Within a few seconds, the button starting lighting up green, indicating a response.

Joey: "They've got the message. AP you know what to do."

Hopping back into Joey's pocket, AP responded, "I'm ready."

Activating his teleportation power. Instantly transporting him, Joey, and Pauline right beside the Mega City Hospital; but out of views of all who might've noticed them appear.

Joey then picked up Pauline rushing out of the "hiding place," making his way towards the front entrance of the hospital, and straight towards the front desk. Fortunately, (and coincidently) there wasn't a line of people. The only person in the room was a tall, middle-aged, female desk clerk at the front desk.

Desk Clerk: "May I help you?"

Pauline: "UH YES I'M HAVING A BABY HERE!"

Desk Clerk: "Sheesh calm down missy."

Joey: "She needs to see a doctor. Particularly Dr. Good-Looking."

Desk Clerk: "Well what a coincidence, a very handsome man named Dr. Good-Looking just punched in. And on top of that, he said he was expecting a young, couple who would probably be coming in for the exact same reason as you."

Joey: "Yeah that's us. Could you please get us a wheelchair, or trolley, or anything to carry my fiancé in. I can't hold on to her forever, and I really, really don't wanna drop her.'

'Say no more Joey," called out a familiar voice.

Turning his head towards the sound of the voice, Joey found that it belonged to Beacon in disguise.

 **For a disguise, Beacon's replaced his superhero outfit with that of a nurse. His metal red hands were replaced with artificial ones that completely resembled normal hands in every way including colour. He wore a bright-yellow wig that was fireproof; and a matching fake mustache. This left his orange visor as the only part of his superhero that he was still wearing.**

Beacon: "I've already got trolley right here. Just put your girl down on it, and I'll take the both of you to Dr. Good-Looking. He's already waiting in delivery room 2201."

Pauline: "THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? I'M IN SERIOUS PAIN HERE!"

Immediately after her outburst, Pauline was put onto the trolley. Which was then rushed towards the delivery room that the Justice Alliance had secretly commandeered so that the baby could be delivered without anyone being suspicious in the event that something out of the ordinary happened during the birth, (which may happen since the child's father is a super-hero). This plan also provided the alliance with the perfect way of protecting Pauline and the baby from anyone of Atomic Puppet enemies, (who knew of their secret identities), that may attempt an attack.

As the two heroes pushed Pauline through the hospital towards their destination, Joey pulled out his phone, dialling a certain number.

After a few repeats of "It's Atomic Time," **"that's Joey's ringtone"** , a response came from the other end.

Phil: "Hello."

Joey: "Dad it's me, Joey. Listen I'm at the hospital right now with Pauline. She went into labour and we're on our way to delivery room 2201 right now."

…

Joey: "Uhm... dad?"

Phil: "WAHOO! FINALLY! Grandparenthood here I come. HEY Viv," Joey heard his dad calling out to his mom. "Pauline's about to have our grandbaby."

Suddenly Vivian's voice was heard on the other end of the phone. "WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Joey: "He's serious mom. We're in the hospital right now."

Vivian: "EEEEEEEEE. I'm so excited. We'll be right there. ABBY! Get down here. Pauline's…" Vivian's voice was then blocked out by her husband as he spoke to his son once again. "Yeah like your mother said, we'll be there soon." Hanging up after saying this.

Beep

By this time, the four of them **, "counting AP who'd passed out in Joey's pocket after using his transportation ability"** , had made it towards the delivery room where Cavalier, (disguised as a doctor), was waiting for them.

Cavalier: "There you are. This way. Move it fast. Dr. "Strong Woman" and Dr. Ron, (aka Princess War-Tickle and Robo-Ron in disguise), have gotten everything set up."

Pauline: "Huff, huff, good. Because I don't think I can hold it much YOW!"

Joey: "Don't worry Paula. Everything's going to be alright."

Pauline: "You'd better be right. Or else I'm going to kill YOU."

Moving Pauline into the delivery room, Cavalier lifted her from the trolley and onto the delivery bed. There Robo-Ron attached a bunch of wires to Pauline's stomach.

"To monitor the level of unnatural energy, **"** **energy** **that** **all** **life** **forms** **with** **superpowers** **have"** ,which your child may, or may not radiate during the procedure." Explained Robo-Ron.

"Whatever. Just get this thing out of MEEEEEE!" Shrieked Pauline painfully.

* * *

 **Six hours later**

So far everything was going smoothly. Robo-Ron had determined that the baby possessed a level of unnatural energy that equalled its fathers: meaning that the baby would most likely inherit its father's ability to channel AP's superpowers and would probably become the next Atomic Puppet. To top it all there'd been no signs of any suspicious activity from inside, or outside the hospital. Probably since Mookie, (the only villain who knew of the secret identities of Atomic Puppet), just went to prison; and Warren was currently in New York on some big-time journalist competition. Plus the Justice Alliances security precautions had kept everyone in the entire building from getting suspicious about what was truly happening in delivery room 2201.

At the moment Phil, Vivian, and Abby, (who'd arrived less than ten minutes after Joey had called them), were sitting outside the deliveryroom, waiting for the birth of their grandchild, (or in Abby's case, niece or nephew).

Abby: "Argh. What is taking so long? I mean she went into labour six hours ago. Why doesn't she just have the thing already?"

Vivian: "Now Abigail, giving birth is something that takes an unpredictable amount of time. Why I spent eight hours in labour before I gave birth to you. And only three hours when I had your brother."

Phil: "Listen to your mother dear. Truthfully we all want this to be done with so that we can see Joey and Pauline's newborn. But until the baby is ready to come out, we'll just have to wait."

Suddenly the three of them heard a loud, pai, full cry from inside the delivery room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!'

'Easy now Paula," came the sound of Joey's voice. "Just keep breathing. Everything's going to be…'

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF FELT! I'M EXPERIENCING THE MOST PAINFUL THING IN EXISTENCE!"

Vivian: "Oh. My. GOD! She's giving birth. My grandchild about to be born."

Phil: "Yes."

Abby: "Finally."

A few minutes later, the sound of painful screaming was replaced with the sound of a crying infant.

"WAAAH! WAAH, WAAAH, WAAAH."

Followed by Beacon opening the delivery room door.

Phil: "Well. What is it?"

Beacon: "It's…'

"IT'S A GIRL!" Shouted Joey excitedly from inside the delivery room. "I NOW HAVE A DAUGHTER!"

"ARH-WOOOOOOOOOO!" Howled Wolf. Appearing right out of nowhere.

"Wait," said Abby. Taking notice of Wolf surprise appearance. "Where did you come from?'

'I just got here man. Or woman. AP texted me five minutes ago." Explained Wolf.

" **FYI AP regained consciousness just ten minutes before Wolf arrived."**

Vivian: "Who cares? I JUST WANNA SEE MY GRANDBABY!"

Not wasting any more time, the Felt's,(plus Wolf), rammed straight past Beacon, finding Pauline lying in a hospital bed while staring lovingly at a small, white bundle that she was holding. And standing right beside her were Joey and AP, (the latter currently standing on the former's shoulder). Both of whom were admiring the newborn.

Noticing the new company in the room Pauline turned her baby around so that everyone could actually see her face. Revealing a small, wrinkly, reddish face, with a bit of light pink hair sticking out from underneath the white blanket covering most of her body, (except the face). The infant girl's light blue eyes were wide open as she surveyed her surroundings curiously.

Vivian: "Awwwwww. She's just so precious.'

'Arh-wooo." Howled Wolf in agreement.

Phil: "Congratulations you two."

Joey: "Thanks, Dad."

Abby: "Sooo…what's her name?"

The new parents quickly looked at each other, then their daughter, then back at each other again before Pauline spoke.

"Her name is Marisa Protagonist Felt."

A few tears came out of Wolf's eyes when he heard this. As it was the name of his deceased sister-in-law; aka Pauline's mother.

Wolf: "That's a" sob, "wonderful," sob, "name man."

Vivian: "A precious name for a precious little girl."

Truthfully Joey couldn't agree more. "Yeah, he said while looking down at Marisa, "it sure is. It sure is."

* * *

 **One week later**

After a few days of recovering from childbirth and further testing done on the super-hero offspring, Pauline and Marisa had been released from the hospital where they returned to their apartment with Joey and AP.

It was currently night time, and everyone was sleeping soundly, or at least they were trying to when…

"WAAAAAAAAAH!"

Marisa Felt, newborn daughter of Joey Felt, (aka Atomic Puppet), and Pauline Bell, (soon to be Pauline Felt), was crying loudly from inside her bedroom crib.

Of course, this was not the first time that the newborn had woken her parents up in the middle of the night since the days since her parents had brought her home from the hospital. Yet neither parent, (or AP), was happy about it. Especially since she'd been doing it every night now.

"WAAAAAAAAH!'

'Argh," moaned AP while standing on Joey's shoulder. "What is her problem?'

'I don't know," answered Joey as he rocked his daughter in his arms. "Her diaper's clean, she's not sick.'

'Maybe she's hungry," suggested Pauline. Coming from the kitchen with a fresh bottle in her hand.

Joey: "Great idea Paula."

Handing the wailing baby over to her mother, Pauline attempted to feed her. However, Marisa kept rejecting the bottle, spitting it out her mouth and moving her head away from it.

After a few minutes of this Pauline gave up trying to feed her. Unfortunately, at this point, both parents were stumped as to what was wrong with their daughter; and on top of it all, both of them were too exhausted to come up with a solution while the baby continued to cry.

"WAAAAAAAAH!"

AP: "Argh, I can't take it anymore. HEY BABY BRAT, SHUT UP!"

Surprisingly this brought an end to the crying. Though strangely Marisa began wriggling her arms around in the direction of AP's voice.

Pauline: "I think I know what's going on."

With one hand still holding her daughter, Pauline used the now free hand to grab AP, moving him in front of Marisa. Who in turn happily grab the superhero/puppet, holding him tightly in her arms.

AP: "Wait, what?"

Joey: "Awww! How cute. My baby girl wants to be a superhero. Just like her daddy."

Cuddling AP in her tiny arms, Marisa began to fall asleep.

Satisfied, Pauline put Marisa back into her crib. With AP not saying, or attempting anything, (knowing that he'd have to face Joey and Pauline's wrath if otherwise).

The two parents then made their way back towards their own bedroom to get some nice, refreshing sleep.

 **Atomic End!**

* * *

 **First off, let me just apologizes for not getting this done sooner. Secondly, I'd like to say thank you to all those who've read and commented on my story. I have really enjoyed doing this story, but the time has come to end it as I've got other ideas for fanfiction, as well as another story to end. However, I'm thinking** **of a sequel in the future called Atomic Puppet: New Adventures Volume 2. This'll focus on bits that I never used, but planned on using. Anyways, thank you all for your support. Please feel free to take a look at some of my other work :)**


End file.
